


Blade Master of Dxd

by desmon457



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smutty, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmon457/pseuds/desmon457
Summary: Y/n L/n, a hybrid of a fox Youkai and a human. His world was destroyed when an unknown group of mercenaries slaughtered his people and left him all alone. Y/n was found injured by a girl of the Stiri family. Y/n learnt the hard way that happiness doesn't last forever when tragedy struck and he was left alone again.Y/n swore to avenge his people by killing those responsible and must now live an unforgiving and cruel world
Relationships: Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Reader, Matou Sakura/Original Character(s), Minamoto no Raikou/Reader, Scathach/Reader, Tohsaka Rin/Reader, Yasaka (Highschool DxD)/Original Male Character(s), artoria pendragon| Saber/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

There existed a big village filled with people that had traits of a cat. They were called Nekomata. But among them, was a young boy that had traits of a fox. The young kitsune boy sat on his knees in front of two katanas that were sitting on a rack in a small traditional Japanese house. He had his eyes closed and his hands in a prayer position. His fox ears twitched and he slowly opened his eyelids.

He yawned and stretched while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep again?" he asked himself as his E/c eyes blinked repeatedly.

This boy was Y/n L/n. He is a half kitsune and a half-human. His three tails fluttered when he stood up from his kneeling position and Began to shake them.

"Y/n!" he heard an old woman shout from outside his small home.

Y/n then quickly ran towards the door and put his sandals on.

"I'm on my way Obaa-san!" he shouted and ran out the door.

Standing in front of his home was an old woman with a cat tail and a pair of cat ears. She had black hair and her face had wrinkles.

"Mou. You're late. The village chief is wondering where you are." she said and he began to chuckle nervously while scratching his head. "Don't tell me you were sleeping again?" she asked him he looked down.

"I'm so sorry. I just got too comfortable and then fell asleep." he said with a sheepish smile.

The old woman the giggled with her hand of her mouth.

"Come on. Let's go." she said with a smile and held her hand out.

"Hai." Y/n said with a toothy smile, revealing his fangs and took her hand.

"You are really growing up. It felt like it was just yesterday you were born." she said in nostalgia.

"I really miss mom." he said with a sad smile.

"She's in a better place now, watching over you." the old woman said and he nodded his head with a smile.

After a short walk, Y/n and the woman made it to a big house in his village. The entered the house and saw an old man whose eyebrows was so thick they covered his eyes. He too had a pair of cat eyes.

"Ah, Y/n. Where have you been?" the village chief asked him.

"Uuuhm...sleeping. Hehehe." he said with a sheepish laugh and the elder chuckled.

"You're just like your mother. She would always fall asleep when she was comfortable." the elder said with a smile. "Now, onto your chores. Today, you're gonna help the hunters. They are preparing and just waiting for you." he said and Y/n nodded his head.

Y/n then made his way close to the forest where he saw three nekomatas with bows and spears.

"Yo! Y/n. Where you sleeping again?" asked a tall nekomatas.

"Sorry, Yamaha-San." Y/n said apologetically.

"Meh. It's no big deal. You are the best hunter here." Yamaha said and Y/n blushed.

"That's not true! You guys are the best! I just track the prey down." Y/n said flustered and the others chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go." Yamaha said with a smile and they began to walk deep into the forest.

After an hour of walking and looking for their prey, the found boar tracks.

"Alright Y/n. Do your thing." Yamaha said and Y/n nodded.

Took off his shoes and felt the ground on his feet. He could feel the energy of nature. The dirt his feet was in, the worms deep in the earth, feel a cool wind blow past his face and birds chirping. Y/n then went on all fours, and when he opened his eyes, there were glowing red and his pupil became slit. His tails stretched out and began to change into a red-orange colour. Y/n then transformed into a small fox with nine tails.

Y/n then sniffed the air until he caught the boars scent.

"I found it. This way." Y/n said and began to run in the direction of the boar with the three hunters behind him.

Y/n soon came to a stop when he saw the boar close to the river. Yamaha then snuck until they were close enough and began to draw his bow. He took a deep breath and closed his one eye. He then loosed the arrow and hit the boar in the heart, killing it instantly.

"Yosha!!" Y/n shouted happily and ran towards the dead boar.

"We couldn't have done this faster without your help, Y/n." Yamaha said with smile.

"T-That's not true. B-But Thank you." Y/n said flustered.

Y/n then shifted back into his human form, and they made their way back with their catch.

"So Y/n. How does it feel to shape shift?" Yamaha asked. "Besides you, the only Kitsune we know is lady Yasaka and her child Kunou." He continued and Y/n had a thinking face.

"Hmm. It feels natural, I guess. I can feel everything around me...nature...it speaks to me." Y/n said staring in to space. "Something like that. Hehe." Y/n said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Yamaha then held his hand up with a serious face.

"Yamaha-san? Wha-" Y/n was cut off when Yamaha shushed him.

"Look." He said with a serious face.

They all looked forward and saw some buildings of their village was on fire.

"What's going on?" Y/n asked worried. "And who are they?" He asked pointing at the people in matching armour.

"What are the Devils doing here?" Yamaha asked himself. "Let's get closer and stay undetected." Yamaha said and they all nodded.

They then all sneaked their way into the center of village and hid under one of the houses. They then saw the villages where on their knees, the village elder stood in front of them and was speaking to a man that had a large scar on his face the reached from his right eyebrow to his chin.

"I shall ask you again. What are you doing in our village and why are you burning it?!" The Elder asked furious.

"You animals should learn you place!" The man said and smacked the Elder across the face and he fell to the floor. "My name Kirtz, and I was hired by...well client confidentiality, to wipe you all out. One of your own, goes by the name of Kuroka, killed a high ranking noble and her master at that. She's been labeled an SS-class stray that needs to be terminated. So we came here to find out if she's hiding out here, in the village she was born in." Kitz asked.

The Elder then wiped the blood of his lip and stood up.

"Kuroka hasn't returned here, not for a long time after her parents passed away. We don't know where she is." The Elder said and Kitz face went blank.

"Fine then. Kill 'em." He said with a monotone voice and the soldiers pointed the swords and spears at the villages.

Y/n grit his teeth and was about ran out, but Yamaha grabbed his arm.

"This is all lies! Kuroka-nee wouldn't do anything like that! Let me go! They need our help!" Y/n whispered yelled.

"And what do you think you're gonna do, huh?! One kid against an army and who knows how strong they are." Yamaha said.

"Then what should we do?!" Y/n asked angrily.

"We need to distract them. If we can get them away from the center of the village, we help the villagers escape to Kyoto where princess Yasaka can help us." Yamaha said.

"I can help with the distraction." Y/n said with determination.

"Y/n. Be careful. These soldiers will kill you if they see you." Yamaha said seriously and Y/n gulped nervously.

'Okay. I just have to distract them. I still have some fireworks left over from the festival.' Y/n thought and shifted into a small fox.

He then began to make his way towards his hom while evading soldiers flying in the sky and some patrolling the village. Y/n climbed through the floorboards of his home and saw the two swords.

"Mother. Father. Give me strength." Y/n said to himself and two of his tails wrapped around the swords.

They then began to glow slightly and then they disappeared inside of his tails. Y/n then looked towards the corner of room and saw all his fireworks. Y/n moved all of them to the middle of his home and made his way out.

'I'm gonna miss this place.' Y/n thought with a sad look.

He then took a deep breath, and then blew out a majestic red flame that light the house on fire. Y/n then began to make his way back, but halfway, he heard a big explosion and fireworks going off.

'Did it work?' He asked himself.

Soon, Y/n saw a lot of soldiers running in the direction of the explosion.

'Yes! Now to make my way back.' Y/n thought and made his way to center of village, but was shocked to find Yamaha and the two hunters were beaten up and were laying by Kitz feet.

"You plan was brilliant, but you underestimated me." Kitz said with a smirk and began to look around. "Come out, wherever you are. If you don't, I will kill one villager every ten seconds." He said with a sadistic grin.

Y/n was about to step up but saw the old lady shake her head.

'What?!' Y/n thought and balled his fists, drawing blood in the process.

"Fine. If that's how you wanna play it." Kitz said with a sadistic grin and pointed his finger at one of the villagers.

A black magic circle appeared on the tip of his finger and shot out black lightning. It went straight through the villagers' chest and all they eyes widened.

"Well? Are coming out or not?" Kitz asked and then looked at the old lady. "Maybe this will change your mind." He said and grabbed the old lady by her cat ears and she whimpered in pain.

Y/n's eyes then widened when Kitz pointed his finger at her head.

"I guess you don't care about her then! Welp, she dies!" he said and the black magic circle appeared on his finger tip.

"WAIT!" Y/n shouted and walked into their view.

"Y/n! Why did you come out?!" The old lady asked him.

"I can' let any of you die. You're all that's left of my family." Y/n said with a serious face.

"Oh? A Kitsune in a nekomata village?" Kirtz asked himself.

"I did what you ask, now let her go!" Y/n said angrily.

"Hmm~. Poor choice of words." Kirtz said with a creepy grin and the next they knew, the old lady's head exploded.

Blood flew everywhere and a few drops landed on Y/n's face.

"Blergh! That was dumb." Kirtz said wiping his face that was full of blood.

'Eh?' Y/n thought with wide eyes as he saw the old lady's body drop to the floor. "It's a lie right?" He asked himself.

"You bastard!!" Yamaha shouted angrily and charged towards Kirtz.

Kirtz smirked and his hand was coated with black lightning, he then drove his fist through Yamaha's chest. His eyes went wide and he coughed out blood. Kirtz pulled his hand out of Yamaha's chest and he fell to the ground with lifeless eyes.

'No...stop it...' Y/n thought with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kill 'em all." Kirtz said with a sadistic grin and the soldiers began to kill to villagers while they tried to flee.

Y/n's legs didn't want to move. He was frozen in fear and disbelief. One by one the villagers were slaughtered in front of him. After a few minutes of screams and metal going through flesh, all was quiet in the village.

"And then there was one." Kirtz said with a smirk and the soldiers surrounded Y/n. "Hmm mm, no no no. Leave him alive. I wanna see him suffer for the rest of his life and wallow in despair!" Kirtz said with a blush on his face. "Pull out, we're returning home. We have drinks to finish and women to fuck." He said with a smirk and they all cheered.

Y/n dropped to his knees and stared at his blood-soaked hands in despair.

"I will kill you all." Y/n said softly and his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Haah?" Kirtz asked turning to Y/n.

"I will kill you all!!" Y/n shouted angrily and his eyes became red with a black slit, but then, the slit slowly began to take shape of two tomoe

A red aura then exploded out of Y/n and created a shockwave.

"Ara? What's this?" Kirtz asked with a grin.

"I will kill you! This I swear!!" Y/n shouted and went down on all fours.

Y/n's tails then split and became nine that began to change to a red-orange colour. The aura surrounding Y/n then grew larger and larger till it grew the size of a small mountain. The shockwave blew away the houses of the village and created a large dust cloud. Everything then went silent. An animalistic growl was then heard and all the soldiers went on high alert. An elongated thing created shadows within the dust cloud until there were nine. I giant hand then came out of the dust cloud and crushed a handful of soldiers. The giant thing was shaped like a hand the had claws for nails and was covered in a red-orange fur.

"Oh?" Kirtz said to himself with a grin as he saw to red glowing orbs.

He then heard an animalistic roar that blew away the dust cloud. When he saw the giant that towered of a small mountain he couldn't help but grin.

"ATTACK!!" He shouted grinning and all the soldiers look at him as if he was crazy.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm fighting that thing!!" One soldier shouted but then was crushed under one of Y/n's tails.

"Either you attack or become it's lunch!" Kirtz shouted and the all gulped nervously.

They all gave out a battle cry and charged towards the giant fox. With one swipe of his claws, Y/n wiped out half of the soldiers that charged him, leaving a red mist to fill the air.

"Oh Fuck no! I'm not dying today!!" One soldier said and began to fly away.

"What?! Get back here!!! You damn cowards!!" Kirtz shouted angrily but then heard a growl.

He turned around and saw Y/n looking at him with a fierce glare.

"Uuuh. Good Doggy." Kirtz said with a nervous smile.

Y/n then swiped his claw at Kirtz while dragging it across the floor, but his giant hand was easily caught by Kirtz.

"Whoopsy! That would've been dangerous!" Kirtz said with a grin and grabbed Y/n's hand.

Kirtz then gave out a war cry and threw the giant over his shoulder. Y/n flew into one of the nearby mountains with a hard thud.

"You are heavier than you look." Kirtz said rolling his shoulder. "I think Lucifer-sama would like you as a present. WHoops!" He said covering his mouth.

'Lucifer? LUCIFER?!!?' Y/n thought angrily and glared at Kirtz.

Soon, many magic circles then opened behind Kirtz.

"Oh shit." Kirtz said nervously.

"Who are you?!" Asked a man with a young face and shoulder-length red hair.

He was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer.

Next to him was a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair tied into twin-tails. She had a child-like body with big boobs that bounced with every step she took. She was Serafall Leviathan.

Behind them was an army of soldiers but they were dressed differently than the ones who attack Y/n's village.

"LUCIFER!!" Y/n shouted and then roared, sending a powerful shock that soldiers had a hard time keeping the balance.

"It seems angry." Serfall said tilting her head.

"I shall ask you one more time stranger. I've never seen you within the ranks of our army, and your armor is completely different. Who...are...you?" Sirzechs asked with a glare.

"Oh my~. Staring at me so intently is making me feel all hot inside~" Kirtz said with a blush and Sirzechs looked at him in disgust. "If you must know, you can call me Kirtz." He said with a bow.

"Where is the Yokai village that was here?" Serafall asked.

"That big thing killed them." Kirtz said pointing behind him. 

"I doubt that. Why would that thing kill one of his own?" Sirzechs asked with a glare.

"You know Kuroka right? The SS-stray that went drunk with power? Well, there's another prime example." Kirtz said and Y/n charged at him.

Red magic circles then appeared around Y/n and restrained him.

"If what you say is true, then we will capture the beast and question it. And you are coming with. We had got an anonymous tip that something was happening." Sirzechs said and Kirtz secretly grit his teeth.

'Was it the damn Fallen? Or was it a Yokai we didn't find.' Kirtz though and then put on an innocent smile. "I don't know what you are talking about. When I came here, the village was already destroyed and I saw that thing." He said and magic circles appeared around him. "Are?"

"Why were you here in the first place?" Serfall asked with narrowed eyes and he began to sweat nervously.

Their talk was then disturbed when Y/n gave out a loud roar and broke of the magic circles that bound him.

'I'll kill you all!!' Y/n thought angrily and a red aura exploded out of him.

Y/n then swiped his claw towards Kirtz.

"I won't let you!" Serafall said seriously and a serpent made out of water wrapped around Y/n's arm. "Zechs!" She said and he nodded his head.

Devils wings then popped out of his back and he flew into the air. He was surrounded by a crimson red aura. He then thrust his hands forward and sent a big wave of dark red energy. It hit Y/n dead center in the chest and made a big explosion, crating a dust cloud that obscured everyone's vision. Y/n then swiped his tails and blew away the dust.

"Woah. He took on Sirzechs' POD without getting a scratch." Serafall said amazed.

"Tch! How strong is this thing. Don't tell me I have to go full power." Sirzechs said to himself and failed to notice one of Y/n's tails heading in his direction.

"ZECHS!!" Serafall shouted but it was too late.

Y/n slapped Sirzechs across the battlefield, but he was caught by a few of the soldiers.

"Are you all right, Sirzechs-sama?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Thank you." He said and then looked at Y/n seriously. "I want you all to retreat." He said and they began to protest. "That's an order. And take the prisoner with you." Sirzechs said seriously and they nodded there heads.

Soon the army with Kirtz left the battlefield and stood a distance away.

"So what are you going to do now?" Serafall asked.

"It's to strong. I might need to use my full power." Sirzechs seriously and was engulfed in a fiery red aura.

"Just be careful. We don't know if this a divine beast or not." Serfall said seriously and he nodded his head.

'Everyone...I will avenge you.' Y/n thought with a glare and lifted his head towards the sky.

"It looks like it's powering up." Serafall said.

"Get out of here for now, Serafall." Sirzechs said seriously and she flew away.

Y/n's nine tails were then raised over his head and a small ball began to appear. It began to grow larger and larger.

Y/n then ate the ball of energy and his mouthed puffed out smoke.

"Extinction ray!!" Sirzechs shouted and shot a powerful wave of black energy that seemed to vaporize everything in its path.

Y/n opened his mouth and shot a powerful beam of energy. When the two energies collided, it created a huge explosion that covered both Y/n and Sirzechs.

********************************

"Damn that Lucifer." Y/n said with heavy breaths as he walked through the dense forest covered in blood.

The sky soon became covered in dark clouds and it began to rain. Y/n's ears drooped as he looked at the sky.

"It's all my fault." Y/n said to himself as tears threatened to fall. "No! I won't be weak. I will avenge them." He said with rage in his red eyes.

Y/n began to walk slowly as he felt pain and exhaustion. After a lengthy walk, he saw a cave in the distance.

"If there are residents, I hope they will share." Y/n said with a small chuckle.

Y/n looked into the cave and saw that it was dry and empty. He began to drag his feet towards the middle of the cave and his body gave out. Y/n collapsed, unable to move.

**************************

"Stupid parents. They don't care what I think." Said a young girl angrily as she walked through the dense forest.

She had black hair styled in a short bob cut and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple dress and kept adjusting her glasses every now and then.

"And that baka onee-sama, just wants to hug me every chance she gets." She continued.

She then tensed up when she heard a growling sound. She slowly turned around and saw a big bear with red fur and glowing red eyes snarling at her. The bear stood on its hind legs and gave out a menacing roar that made the girl's leg wobble.

Not far from where the girl was, Y/n fox ears twitched and he began to stir.

"What was that?" He asked himself groggily and then heard a girl screaming. "Someone's in trouble...But it's not my problem." Y/n said with a dark look. "They should learn that the world is a cruel place." he said and closed his eyes.

He then heard the girl shouting for help and he growled under his breath.

'Oh Mother! Father! So-tan! Sera-chan! Please help me! I'm so sorry!' The girl thought with tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the piercing red eyes of the bear.

The bear raised its big claws and she closed her eyes, waiting for her end. She then heard the bear whine, and then there was nothing but silence. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a young boy with fox features standing in front of a headless bear with a bloody sword in his hand that crackled with red lightning.

"You alright?" He asked with a monotone voice as the bear's body fell to floor.

"I...I'm alright." The girl said and adjusted her glasses with shaky hands.

"Why are you so deep in this forest. It's dangerous for kids like you." Y/n said and swiped the blood off his sword.

"W-Who you calling a kid?! You're a kid too!" She said with huff.

Y/n looked at her annoyed and one of his nine tails wrapped around the sword and it disappeared into it.

"Cool." The girl said softly.

"You should leave this place." Y/n said and began to drag the bear's corpse.

"W-What about you? Don't you have a home?" She asked him and he flinched.

He turned his head and glared at her with red glowing eyes. The girl took a step back in fear. Y/n then sighed and his red eyes disappeared.

"I don't have a home anymore. You should return to yours." Y/n said and began to walk away back to the cave.

The girl then began to look around and no idea how to get back.

"U-Uhm...Do you think you could help me?" She asked timidly and he groaned.

'I better do it. Otherwise Obaa-san will scold me.' Y/n thought solemnly. "Fine." He said and threw the corpse of the bear into the cave that was a distance away. "Follow me." Said Y/n and he began to walk with the girl trailing behind him.

"So...where is your family?" She asked him.

"Dead." He said bluntly and she looked down.

"Oh...I'm sorry." She said softly. "Uuhh. I'm Sara. Sara Sitri." She said with a smile.

"You can call me Y/n." he said and she smiled.

"Y/n...I like it." She said and he blushed a little.

"Whatever." He said softly. "Wait, did you Sitri. As in Devil pillar Sitri?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah. My big sis is one of the four Devil Kings. She is Serafall Leviathan." She explained and Y/n's eyes went blank.

'Leviathan...one of the four Maou. I could take this girl hostage and make the Devil kings come to me.' Y/n thought and then looked at the smiling Sara next to him. 'No, no. That would bring their wrath upon me and I don't know if I'm strong enough to take on two Maou at once. I guess my only option is to get close to this girl.' He thought and they exited the forest.

"Sara!" The heard a man shout.

They looked to a tall man with black the reached his shoulders and blue eyes running their way. He had a handful of soldiers with him.

"Papa!!" Sara shouted and ran towards the man.

She gave him a big hug with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked and then looked at Y/n. "Did he hurt you? Guards!" he shouted and the all surrounded him.

"Is that how you thank your daughter's saviour?" Y/n asked annoyed.

"Shut it, mutt." One guard said and thrust the back of his spear towards Y/n.

Y/n's eyes turned red and he caught the spear with one hand.

"No, Papa! He helped from a big bear and he helped me out of the forest." Sara explained and the man looked at Y/n.

'Those eyes, they look familiar.' The man thought. "Stand down!" He said and soldiers held their weapons to their sides.

Y/n's red eyes then went back to their usual E/c.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. I don't know what would've happened if I had lost her." Lord Sitri said with a bow.

"It's nothing." Y/n said looking at Sara.

"I have to repay you somehow. What would you like." Lord Sitri said and guards looked shocked.

"I only ask for a bed to sleep in for the night." Y/n said and Lord Sitri nodded his head.

Y/n made his way to the Sitri territory while Sara asked him all kinds of question. When they had arrived, Y/n jaw hit the flaw when he saw a big castle in front of him. Sara giggled when she saw his face.

"I think we broke him." She said and Lord Sitri laughed.

"You live in there?!" Y/n asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" She said happily and they entered the big doors.

"Sara!" Two people shouted, one was a beautiful woman with a big chest, she had long black hair that reached to her hips and her eyes were violet.

The other was a young girl that looked just like Sara, except she had violet eyes like the woman.

"Where have you been?!" The woman asked frantically while the young girl was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Mama. It's just that Papa was talking about getting a fiance and I just couldn't take it anymore." Sara said looking down and Lady Sitri just scowled at Lord Sitri. "A bear was about to attack me, but Y/n saved me." She said pointing at Y/n.

Lady Sitri looked at Y/n and began to pepper his face with kisses. Steam come out from Y/n's ears.

"Thank you for saving my Daughter. We owe you a great debt." She said grateful.

"N-No. I-It's nothing. I just need a place to stay for the night." Y/n said with a red face and the woman cupped his cheeks.

"You can stay as long as you like~." She said licking her lips.

'Oh no. I'm getting Onee-san vibes. Help! I'm gonna ara araed!' Y/n thought with a nervous chuckle.

"Yay!" Sara said hugging Y/n.

She then began to sniff and then covered her nose. 

"Peeyuu! You need to wash." Sara said and Y/n sniffed himself.

"I guess I need to." Y/n said and looked at Lady Sitri.

"Oh right. Sona, Sara. Show our guest to the bathroom please." She said and the two girls nodded her head.

"I'm Sona Sitri. Nice to meet you." She said adjusting her glasses.

"I'm Y/n. I'll be in your care." Y/n said with a smile and her glasses began to fog up.

'Kawaii~. I wonder how Rias will react when I tell there's a cute boy leaving with us.' she thought with a red face.

"Sona? Sona?" Sara asked shaking her sister.

'And so it begins.' Y/n thought with a dark face.

************************

It's been half a year since Y/n began to stay in the Sitri household. During the half a year, Y/n developed a great friendship with Sona and Sara. When Serafall came to visit one day she skeptical of Y/n when she saw him, but her two sisters convinced her that he was a good person. Y/n has never felt so happy and was slowly forgetting about his revenge...but happiness...

Doesn't last long....

"So why did I have to come with?" Y/n asked as he sat in a carriage with Sara, Sona and Lady Sitri, who told Y/n to call her Beth.

"Well, you know how you're always asking to see the Devil King Lucifer right?" Sara said and he slowly nodded his head.

"Thanks to Onee-chan, we can finally see the Devil Kings." Sona said a bit annoyed.

"Now now Sona, we can help it if your sister is so playful." Beth said a giggle and Sona groaned in annoyance.

'Finally! I can get my revenge! I don't care if I die in the process.' Y/n thought determined.

"Here were are. The city of Lucifad." Beth said and they got out of the carriage.

"Woah. This place looks amazing." Y/n looking at the different coloured buildings.

A pair of hands then covered his face.

"Guess who~?" He heard a childish voice say.

"Hmm. Is it Serafall?" He asked.

"Nope!" The voice said.

"Is it MagicalGirl?" He asked

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct! Hello, N/n." Serfall said with a giggle and Y/n turned to her with a smile.

"Jeez! Onee-sama. You're at work aren't you? At least act like a Devil King." Sona said embarrassed.

"Wheeee! N/n! So-chan is being mean!" Serafall said with a fake cry.

"Hai, hai. Come on now. We have places to be." Beth said and they made their way inside the palace.

There they say a man with red hair, he was Sirzechs Lucifer. Standing behind him a busty made with silver hair. She was his Queen piece, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Ah, welcome Beth." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Hello, Sirzechs-sama." Beth said bowing.

"Sona, Sara. Rias is in one of the rooms just down the hall. Why don't you go find her." Sirzechs said with a smile and the two girls began to pull Y/n.

Y/n looked at Sirzechs with rage in his eyes even though he had a calm face. The three of them then found Rias, but she had a glum look on her face.

"What's wrong Rias?" Sona asked her but she didn't respond and just stared into space. "Rias?" She asked louder and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I guess I was just spacing out." She said with a small smile. "Come one. Let's play a game of chess." Rias said and they all looked at her skeptically.

"Come one. You can tell us." Sara said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"*sigh*...My parents are thinking of getting me a fiance." Rias said and they all hung their heads.

"You too, huh?" Sona said frustrated.

"What? Are you parents also doing the same?" Rias asked her and they nodded their heads. "I wish it was someone like Y/n." She said and then realized what she said and she turned red. "I-I Ummm...Nothing." She said quickly and Y/n raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? We should go talk to our family about this." Sara said and they all nodded their heads.

They then made their way to the office where Sirzechs was.

"Nii-sama! We need to talk." Rias said with a serious face.

"Can this wait a moment. I'm kind of busy at the moment." Sirzechs said gesturing to the person in front of him.

Y/n's eyes widened in anger as the two people he hated most was in fronto him.

"KIRTZ!!!" Y/n shouted angrily and he smirk.

"Yo, kid. It's been a while." Kirtz said and Y/n grit his teeth.

A fiery red aura shot out of Y/n and Sirzechs and Serafall's eyes widened.

'This aura!!' They though in synch.

"Kirtz!! Lucifer!!" Y/n said angrily and was about charge them but serpents made out of water wrapped around him.

"Mama. What's wrong with Y/n?!" Sara asked as Beth held her and Sona.

"I don't know honey, but we must get out of here." Beth said.

"Why?! Why did you kill them?!" Y/n asked angrily.

"What do you mean? Kill who?" Sirzechs asked seriously and Kirtz shrugged his shoulders

"You killed my people!! You killed the Nekomatas!!" Y/n said angrily and Sirzechs furrowed his brows.

"I did nothing of the sort." Sirzechs said seriously.

"LIES!!!" Y/n shouted and his eyes turned red.

'Wait! That's the sharingan! I thought only humans could wield those eyes!' Sirzechs thought shocked.

"He told me Lucifer ordered their extinction!" Y/n said looking at Kirtz who began to sweat nervously when Sirzechs and Serafall glared at him.

"I will kill all of you!" Y/n shouted angrily and his aura grew bigger.

"Listen to me. I never ordered the Nekomata to be wiped out." Sirzechs said but Y/n didn't listen.

'Kill them all! I will kill then all!' Y/n thought and the water serpents began to evaporate.

"Y/n! Please listen!" Sara shouted.

The serpents then turned to steam and disappeared, and Y/n's hand was coated in black lightning. He then dashed towards Kirtz who had a smirk on his face.

"SARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Beth shouted.

Y/n's eyes widened was hand went through Sara's chest. She coughed out blood and tears flowed down her eyes.

"No...No!NoNoNoNo!!" Y/n said frantically and pulled his hand out of her chest.

She fell forward and he caught her.

"I-I'm scared." She said softly and began to grunt in pain.

"Sara! I'm so sorry! Please! Please don't go!" Y/n said holding her tightly.

Soon her eyes became lifeless and tears flowed down Y/n cheeks. Serafall fell to her knees as her eyes were wide, filled with disbelief that her sister was killed right in front of her. Sona tried her best to hold her tears in while comforting her mother while balling her eyes out. Rias couldn't believe her eyes that one of her friends just died.

"Hahaha! That despair! You really are my greatest work!" Kirtz said with a crazy smile. "And now, I bid you farewell. Complements of Lord Rizevim Livan Lucifer." He said with a bow and disappeared via magic circle.

"Y/n. Listen to me. I never ordered the extinction of the Nekomata. I'm Lucifer by title, not by name. Rizevim must have set this up." Sirzechs said solemnly.

"It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now." Y/n said solemnly.

"You killed my sister." Serafall said softly and she was surrounded by a dark aura. "You killed my little sister!" She said and glared at Y/n with tears running down her cheeks.

Y/n laid Sara's body down and closed her eyes. He then stood up and faced the glaring Serafall.

"Yeah. I did. And I deserve to die." Y/n said with a dead voice and his Sharingan began to change and take a different shape.

Serafall stood up with a glare and was surrounded by a dark blue aura. She slowly walked to Y/n, cracking the ground in the process until she stood in front of him with her eyes shadowed.

"I know it wasn't your fault...That she was brave and tried to stop you...But I hope you suffer!" She said angrily and cocked her fist back.

Y/n closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Unknown to him, that a big blue glowing ribcage appeared around him. And when Serafall punched him, the rib cage cracked and Y/n was sent flying out of the building and out of the capital of Lucifad. Y/n flew for meters and meters until he landed in a hot spring. One woman yelp when she saw Y/n's splash into the water. She looked at Y/n's floating body with a curious face.

"Ara? A Kitsune? Where did he come from?" She asked herself and walked through the water towards Y/n.

She was a beautiful woman with very long black hair tied at the very end. She wore a purple latex bodysuit, with a piece of cloth draped over her chest. She also had a katana on her waist. Her boobs...were very big. Her strides in the water were very elegant. She looked over Y/n's injured body.

"Ara. I wonder what Lady Yasaka and Amaterasu-sama, have to say about this." She said and carried Y/n bridal style.

'Sara...I'm sorry...' Y/n thought sadly and a tear escaped his eye.

"Don't worry. Mama will look after you." The woman said looking at his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n slowly opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. His eyes no longer held their burning fire of rage, but that of lifeless ones that have lost everything.

'How am I alive? I thought Serafall would've killed me for... Sara... She really is gone.' he thought and tears began flowing down his cheeks.

After what felt like hours of pouring his eyes out, Y/n looked around and saw he was in a traditional Japanese room. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps. The door slid open and there stood a teenage kitsune girl that had six tails and a pair of brown fox ears. She had purple eyes and a big chest.

"Oh. It seems you're awake." the girl said and coughed into her hand.

"Where am I?" Y/n asked sitting up.

"You're in Kyoto and the home lady Yasaka." the girl explained.

"I see." Y/n said and then looked at the ceiling.

There was then awkward silence and they heard multiple footsteps.

"Nee-chan? Where are you?" to girls asked running into the room.

"Akagi! Kaga! What did I tell about running into rooms without knocking?" The girl scolded.

One of the girls had white hair with six white foxtails and she had blue eyes.

The other had brown hair and she too had six foxtails. Her eyes were a red colour.

"I'm sorry about the two of them. Ah, where are my manners. I'm Amagi." She said with a bow.

"You can call me Y/n." he Sai with a monotone voice.

"I know it's sudden but Lady Yasaka would like to see you." Amagi said and Y/n stood up from the futon.

"Ah, he's a kitsune like us." Akagi said with a smile looking at Y/n's F/c tails.

"And he has nine tails. You must very strong." Kaga said impressed.

"Come on. Lady Yasaka is waiting." Amagi said and lead him to a big room.

When the entered the room, they saw three women sitting on their knees.

"Amaterasu-sama!?" Amagi asked shocked and they went on their knees.

Y/n looked up at the Goddess Amaterasu with a shocked expression. She had six glowing tails and she had brown hair with two fox ears.

On her left was a young voluptuous woman with long blonde hair and blonde eyes. She had two fox ears and nine tails. She was Yasaka, leader of the Youkai faction in Kyoto She was playing with a child of 8 to 9 years old who had the same colour hair and tails as Yasaka. She was her daughter Kunou.

Sitting on the right of Amaterasu was the same woman who brought Y/n to Kyoto. She was Minamoto no Raikou.

"Ara. I see you're doing well." Raikou said in a motherly tone. "How are your wounds?" She asked him.

"They've healed now that I've rested." Y/n said with a monotone voice and she frowned.

"What is your name, young one?" Amatarasu asked.

"It's Y/n, my lady." he said bowing his head.

"And your last name?" she asked and Y/n paused for a moment.

"...Uchiha. Uchiha Y/n." he said and they all looked at him shocked.

"Uchiha? Wasn't that a clan of humans that was wiped by an unknown group of people a few years ago?" Yasaka asked.

"That right, Yasaka-Sama. There were no survivors... Not that we knew of." Raikou said.

"I'm a half Kitsune my lady." Y/n said.

"Tell me Y/n. Do you know why we called you here?" Amatarasu asked.

"No my lady."

"A half a year ago, the village that had all the Nekoshou vanished off the map. All that was found was a giant crater in place of the village. We asked around and received no explanation. But Raikou found you, a kitsune, close to a Devil city. Do you know what had happened?" Amatarasu asked and the memories came flooding back to Y/n.

"They were all slaughtered, my lady." Y/n said and tears began flow down his cheeks. "A devil known Rizevim Lucifer ordered the extinction." He said but the began to tremble uncontrollably when he felt a murderous aura.

"Why would he do something like that?" Amatarasu asked in a cold voice and the hair on his tails stood up.

"I don't know my lady, but they said something one of the Nekomata that became a stray by killing her Devil Master." Y/n explained.

"Do you know of this Nekomata?" Yasaka asked him.

"Hai. Her name was Kuroka and she had a little sister named Shirone. But she wouldn't endanger her little sister like that. Kuroka wouldn't." Y/n said.

"This doesn't make sense. If one Nekomata killed her master, why did they kill an entire race?" Raikou asked.

"This Rizevim must have quite the influence and army. There has been word of a secret organization building its ranks up. It might be that this Rizevim is the leader of this group." Amatarasu said.

"For now, we'll just have to look for this Kuroka and Shirone. Then maybe we can somewhere." Yasaka said and little Kunou began to clap her hands.

"Y/n. You said your father was an Uchiha correct?" Amatarasu asked him.

"Hai." he said.

"If his blood, does that mean you possess the sharingan?"

"Sharingan?" he asked confused.

"Focus all you energy into you eyes." Amatarasu told him.

Y/n focused on his eyes and the then turned red, and he could see the energy of everything.

"That is the Sharingan. It is a special ability that could only be used by the Uchiha bloodline. It could become more powerful if the user experiences traumatic events or has enough determination and will." She explained but then looked at him confused when the Sharingan changed shape. "How is it that you possess the Mangekyou Sharingan as well?" Amatarasu asked him.

"I...I killed someone very dear me." Y/n said sadly and tears began to flow from his eyes. "I went into a blind rage when the person leading the genocide of my village appeared in front of me. By the time I was aware of my surroundings, my hand was already through her chest." He explained.

Amagi, Kaga, Akagi and Raikou looked at him shocked while Amaterasu and Yasaka held sympathetic looks.

"I have nothing left to live for...I would be better of dead." Y/n said with lifeless eyes.

"Then live for our sake." Yasaka said with a serious face and he looked at her. "If you have nothing to live for, then live for us. For the Youkai. Be their protector." She said with a smile and his eyes widened.

"T-Thank you!" Y/n said bowing his head deeply. "I'll become stronger. I promise." he said with a grateful smile.

"Well, we're gonna need to do something with those eyes of his. I'll personally train him, but if he keeps using them, he will eventually go blind." Raikou said looking at Amaterasu.

"I will do something about them." She said and walked over to Y/n. "What is your purpose in life, Y/n?" She asked him.

"To become a protector."

"What will you do with this power?"

"I will use it to protect the weak." Y/n said looking at her with determination in his eyes a she gave a beautiful smile.

"Good. Very good. From on, you will become a Tailed Beats of Protection." She and kissed his forehead, making him blush.

Y/n then felt power flow with in him.

"I gave you my blessing and a miracle. Your eyes will no longer lose their light." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much!" Y/n said bowing his head and they all giggled.

"Now then. Shall we begin the training?" Raikou asked.

"Eh?" Y/n asked in disbelief.

*****************************

7 years went by and rumours spread of a warrior of unimaginable skill spread throughout the factions. It was said that this warrior was a Demon Spirit of vengeance who wielded multiple weapons and had red glowing eyes accompanied by nine tails. The warrior dominated the battlefield and could seemingly tell the future. This warrior was none other than 18-year-old Y/n Uchiha. Where was Y/n at the moment? He was walking the streets of a city called Fuyuki, tasked to investigate the strange occurrences that happened in this small city. His animal features were hidden with magic.

'Now then, Yasaka-sama said it was somewhere around here.' Y/n thought looking around the dark streets.

Y/n's ears twitched when he heard a struggle in one of the nearby alleys. He sneaked close to the alley and saw three people arguing. One of them was a girl with blue eyes and long wavy black hair in a two-side-up hairstyle with black ribbons.

The other was a young woman with violet hair, which was styled with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes.

The other was a male the had the same colour hair as the second girl.

"We told you, we don't owe you anything, Shinji!" The girl with black hair shouted angrily.

"Shut up, Tohsaka! I was talking to Sakura. Come one Sakura, you two have been going out every night to hunt strays. At least share some of the profits with your brother." He said with a creepy smile that made the purple haired girl uncomfortable.

"But Nii-san-" Sakura said uncomfortable and he got irritated. 

"Oi! I'm not asking, I'm telling you!" Shinji said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, let go of her!" Tohsaka said grabbing his hand.

Shinji swat it away and smacked her across the face and she fell to the floor.

"Nee-san!" Sakura shouted worried.

'Okay. I think I heard enough.' Y/n thought and walked into the ally. "Oi!" Y/n shouted.

"Hah?! Da fuck you want?!" Shinji asked angrily and gripped Sakura's shoulder hard, making her yelp out in pain.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's wrong to pick on a girl?!" Y/n asked angrily. "I think someone needs to teach you a lesson." He said and Shinji glared at Y/n.

"And what? Are you gonn-" Shinji was then cut off when Tohsaka dashed towards him and elbowed him in the gut, making him cough out saliva and bend down.

Tohsaka jumped into the air and roundhouse kick Shinji across the face. He the flew into the wall unconscious.

"Oof. Remind me not to mess with you." Y/n said nervously and looked at the unconscious. Shinji. "You ladies alright?" He asked them.

"Hmph. No thanks to you." Tohsaka said crossing her arms with a huff.

"I'm sorry for my sister." Sakura said with a bow and her boobs bounce. "Thank you for trying to help." She said with a smile.

"It's no prob. Besides, I think someone else handled the situation well. So, what are you two doing out here so late?" Y/n asked them.

"You're a very nosy one, aren't you?" Tohsaka asked with narrowed eyes.

"That guy was talking about a stray. Are you two hunters?" He asked and their eyes widened.

"How do you about hunters?!" Tohsaka asked pointing her finger at him and a red ball of energy appeared.

"It know them because..." Y/n started and his fox features appeared. "I'm a Fox Yokai." he said and their eyes widened.

"N-Nee-san." Sakura said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt." He said and his fox features vanished. "Since you two are hunters, I was hoping you could help me." Y/n said with a smile.

"Help? With what exactly?" Tohsaka asked.

"Do you have a place where we could talk secretly?" He asked and Tohsaka nodded her head.

"Follow us." She said and led him to a big mansion.

"Damn. You two stay in here?!" Y/n asked in disbelief.

Sakura giggled while Tohsaka puffed her chest out.

***********************

"Strange occurrences?" Sakura asked confused when Y/n explained his task.

"Yeah. There have been weird power surges in this area." Y/n said and looked Tohsaka who had her hand on her chin.

"It could be the hero faction again." She said with a sigh.

"Again?" Y/n asked confused.

"Yeah. Every six months a handful of heroes comes here to have a fighting competition to see who would be worthy as their masters. They must be using the magical leyline in this area." Tohsaka said out loud.

"I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Sakura Matou. This is my sister, Rin Tohsaka." Sakura said with a smile.

"You can call me Y/n. You two don't look like sisters." Y/n said confused.

"I'm adopted." Sakura said and Y/n nodded his head.

"Is there a place where I can shower? I've been travelling the whole day and I would hate for you to sniff me." Y/n asked them.

"Sure. Sakura, show Y/n to the bathroom." Rin said and Sakura nodded her head.

"This way." Sakura said with a gesture and she led him to the bathroom.

After Y/n entered the bathroom, he began to strip. Y/n looked around the bathroom but saw no soap.

"Are? There's no soap." Y/n said but then the door suddenly opened.

"Y/n-san. Sorry but I...forget...the soap..." Sakura trailed off and stared at the naked Y/n.

"Oh, thanks." Y/n said walking up to her and his fox features appeared. "So, are you here to join me?" Y/n asked with a smile and steam started coming out of her head.

"N-N-N-N-N-NANI?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yasaka said it's normal for people to bath together. She and Raikou always with bath me but they always end up touching my...area for some reason." Y/n said confused and she stared at his long...

Sakura then shook her head and ran out the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for intruding!" She said with a red face and ran away.

"So that's a no?" Y/n asked confused and then shrugged.

*************************

"So where is this competition taking place?" Y/n asked Rin who was glaring at Y/n while Sakura had a red face.

"You not thinking of fighting them do you? They are descendants of heroes!" Rin said shocked.

"Yeah and?" Y/n asked confused and she rubbed her forehead.

"Argh. Nevermind. You clearly are a baka." Rin said annoyed. "Let's just go bed. Y/n, you can take the guest room." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you." Y/n said with a bow.

Sakura the led Y/n to his room but she kept glancing at him every now and then with a blush.

"W-Well the. Good night, Y/n-san." Sakura said with a bow.

"Good night, Sakura." Y/n said with a smile and she closed the door. "Now. Time to get some midnight training." Y/n said to himself and jumped out the window.

The backyard was very spacious and Y/n could feel there was a barrier around the mansion.

"If I don't train everyday, Raikou would kill me." Y/n said to himself and sat on his knees.

Y/n took a deep breath in, feeling the cool breeze blow through his fur. His fox ears twitched as he heard sounds in the distance. Six red magic circles shaped like shuriken appeared around him.

From those six circles, six swords appeared. Darkness, Holy, Fire and Ice.

The two other swords belonged to his mother and father. Heaven's feel, and the Mortal Blade.

"Remember what Yasaka said. Focus your senjutsu. Your Chakra. Your Ki. All of them are one in the same. And convert it into to yourself." Y/n spoke closing his eyes.

The wind began to blow slightly. The energy then began to gather inside Y/n and an orange pigmentation appeared around his eyes. When Y/n opened his eyes, there were no longer their usual E/c, but they were red and cross slit. 

Y/n stood up and gripped the hilt of his parents' swords while four of tails wrapped around the other swords. He took a stance where he held heaven's fall on his shoulder and holding the Mortal blade in front of him while his tails pointed outwards. Y/n began to swing his swords in a graceful way that made anyone that looked at thought that he was dancing. Once Y/n was done with his dance, he stood up straight and closed his eyes. His swords then turned into particles and disappeared into his tails. Y/n bowed his head with his hands on his legs and his eyes went back to normal. He then heard clapping and he immediately turned around.

"You know it's rude to sneak up on someone." Y/n said with a smile.

"How did you know I was here?" Rin asked him curiously.

"I sensed your ki when I came outside." Y/n told her and she hummed. "So, why are you out here?" He asked and sat next next to her.

"I like sitting outside. It so peaceful." She said looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it." Rin said reaching for the stars.

"Yeah. It is." Y/n said with a smile and they sat in a peaceful silence.

"Do you really have a chance against those heroes?" Rin asked him.

"Yeah. They might be descendants of heroes, but who's to say if they have their skills or not." Y/n said with a shrug.

"Well, we can heard there tomorrow night. There's a cave deep in the mountains where the leyline is. They will most likely be there." Rin told him.

"Get some sleep, Rin. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Y/n said putting his hand on her shoulder and then walked off.

Rin smiled but then it faded when she looked back at the stars. Her eyes began to glow amber but then it disappeared.

"Hmm. I wonder what Gil is doing." She said to herself.

***********************

"Here we are." Tohsaka said as they stood in front of a big cave entrance.

"Oh, Tohsaka. Sakura. What are you two doing here?" a voice asked from behind.

They turned and saw a male with orange hair.  
.

"Shirou? What are you doing here?" Tohsaka asked him shocked.

"I heard that there was a bunch of heroes here that was looking for a master. So I thought that with them, I could finally fulfill my dream." Shirou said with a small chuckle.

"Who's he?" Y/n asked Sakura as Rin and Shirou began to chat.

"He's a Senpai at my school." Sakura whispered.

"Okay. Let's get going." Tohsaka said and led them through the cave.

After a few minutes of walking, they walked into a wide-open area that was the size of a small city. They then saw a few people standing in the middle of the opening.

"Are those the heroes?" Y/n asked curiously.

"Yes and don't underestimate them." Tohsaka said seriously.

"Are you here to become our Master?" A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wielding a big spear and a sword that had a Holy aura.

"Tch! More of them?" a woman with Ash blond hair asked annoyed.

"Jalter, don't be mean." said the woman with blond hair who looks just like the annoyed woman.

"There sure are a lot of people that want us to serve them." A girl with pink hair said.

"We're not here to fight. We're just here to watch this two fools fail." Tohsaka said crossing her arms.

"Nee-san. That's rude." Sakura said.

"Jeez! Thanks for the vote of confidence." Y/n with a sweatdrop.

"I see. I guess introductions are in order. I'm Artoria Pendragon. The descendant of Arthur Pendragon." the first blonde said.

"Jeanne d'Arc. Nice to meet you all." She said with a bow.

"Jalter de arc. Whatever." she said uninterested.

"Scathach. At your service."

"Oh! We're introducing ourselves? My name is not that important." said the pink-haired girl and they all groaned.

"We've gone over this a hundred times already. Just tell them your name." Artoria said with a sigh. 

"Very well. I'm Mashu, the descendant of Galahad." she said and bowed.

"Now fighters. Step up if you're ready." Artoria said and Y/n and Shirou walked closer.

"Don't lose to badly." Tohsaka Said with a snicker and Sakura elbowed her.

"Your names." Scathach told them.

"Y/n." he said.

"Shirou Emiya." he said.

"Shirou. You will be fighting me." Artoria said seriously and he nodded his head.

"I guess you will be fighting me." Scathach said and a red spear appeared in her hand.

Y/n nodded his head and his fox features appeared. The heroes and Shirou looked at him surprised. Y/n took a stance and he was surrounded by a red aura that took Shape of a fox.

"No weapon, hey? I think you're overestimating yourself." Scathach said with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Y/n said with a serious face and he activated his sharingan. 'I'll first fight her behanded and if she's to much for me, I'll either use heaven's fall or the Susano'o." Y/n thought.

"Begin!" Jeanne said.

Y/n ran to Scathach on all fours and when he was close enough, he jumped into the air and began to spin around. His tails then came together and he swung them towards Scathach. She held her spear with two hands and blocked his strike. The force behind his blow sent a big Shockwave and made a crater under Scathach.

"Oh? Not bad!" She said with a grin.

Y/n grinned and landed on the ground on all fours and tried to sweep her off her feet with his one leg. Scathach jumped into air but Y/n wasn't finished. He used his one hand to lift himself off the ground and tried to kick her in the stomach, but she held her spear in from of her and blocked his kick. The force of his kick sent her flying. She stopped herself by stabbing her spear into the ground.

Y/n raised his right hand and dug it into the earth. Scathach wondered what he was doing. She looked down at her feet and saw it was starting to crack. She smirk and then jumped out of the way when a giant hand shot out from the ground and tried to grab her.

"His not bad. His actually fighting on par with Scathach." Jeanne said impressed.

"He can fight. So what?" Jalter asked annoyed.

Scathach had enough of being on the defence, so she charged towards Y/n while avoiding the giant hands shooting up from the ground. When she was in front of him she then began to thrust her spear at fast speeds that not even the eyes of a normal person could follow. But Y/n could. He saw her every movement and predicted where she would strike.

Y/n avoided each and every one of her strikes like it was childs play. When he saw an opening, Y/n jumped into the air and raised his claws over his head and came down fast towards Scathach. She blocked his claws by holding her spear in front of her.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while." Scathach said with a grin.

"Yeah. No arguments here. But I think it's time we end this." Y/n said grinning and the both jumped back a distance.

"Don't tell me she's gonna do what I think she's gonna do?" Jalter asked with a sigh.

"She's gonna use Gae Bolg on him." Artoria said walking up to them.

"Oh. You're already finished." Mashu said and looked at the unconscious Shiro.

Back to the fight, Scathach was then surrounded by a red aura and her spear began to glow.

"If you can survive this, then you've earned my respect." She said seriously.

"Don't think I'm gonna take it laying down." Y/n said seriously and held his hands in front of him. 

A black ball of energy then began to appear in his hands. The ball might have been small, but the mass of it made Y/n's sink into the ground.

Scathach then threw her spear forward and it left a trail of destruction in its wake. Y/n charged towards the spear heading his way with his hand clocked back.

"Mini Tailed beast bomb!" Y/n shouted.

When the two energies clashed, the was a big explosion that shook the cavern.

"What the hell?!" Tohsaka shouted in shock as she held Sakura staring at the giant growing sphere of destruction.

They didn't notice a big Boulder falling in their direction until it was to late. But they were saved when Mashu jumped into the air and a big shield appeared in her hands. She then smashed the Boulder into smithereens.

"Thank you." Sakura said grateful.

"Your welcome." Mashu said with a smile.

The giant sphere of destruction then imploded and when the dust had disappeared, Y/n's wasn't seen.

"He can't be dead, right?" Tohsaka asked worried.

"Nope." They heard Y/n's voice say and Scathach's eyes widened when she realized he stood behind her with heaven's fall pointed towards her neck.

"But how!?" She asked shocked.

"It's a secret." Y/n said with a toothy grin.

Scathach sighed in frustration but then began to laugh.

"You've definitely earned my respect and my loyalty." Scathach said and went on a knee. "You are worthy to be my master." she said with a smile.

"Please stand up. I'm not really master material." Y/n said flustered while waving his hands around.

"And his humble too. I guess this means you will lead us from now on." Artoria said with a smile.

"Cao Cao is not gonna like this." Jeanne said worried.

"Oh screw him." Jalter said annoyed and the looked at Y/n with a small blush. "We'll be in your care, master." she said and Y/n blushed.

"Please just stop with the master thing. It's not like we're playing FGO. Call me Y/n." Y/n said with a smile.

"He actually did it." Tohsaka said surprised while Sakura shook Shirou.

"Hey Rin. Do you think we could stay one more night?" Y/n asked and she groaned in annoyance while Sakura gave out a sweet giggle.

**************  
"Ah~. A bath is really nice after a fight." Y/n said happily.

The door was then suddenly opened and Scathach walked in. She was in her full nude glory and didn't care if Y/n was there.

"Oh, Master. I didn't know you were in here." Scathach said and watched him wash his tails.

"Please stop with the master thing." Y/n said flustered.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked pointing to his tails.

"Oh. Please. I'm used to having other people washing my tails because it's difficult to reach the back." Y/n said and Scathach began to clean his tails.

Y/n began to moan softly as his tails was his sensitive spot. Scathach gained a smirk on her face.

'Oh? Y/n really is cute and his fox features make him look even cuter. I just want to hug him. He wouldn't mind, right?' She thought stopped cleaning his tails.

Y/n wondered why she stopped cleaning his tails but then she stood in front of him, giving a view of her perfect body that a six-pack that was bearly visible and her shaved crotch. Scathach then hugged his head into her boobs.

'Hm? What's with the women hugging me nowadays? Does it feel that good to hug someone? Yasaka-Sama and Ma-I mean Raikou does it as well.' Y/n thought and then wrapped his arms around Scathach but she moaned when he touched her ass. 'That's the same kind of noise Yasaka-Sama and Raikou make when they ask me to 'touch them'. I'm starting to think it's a women thing.' he thought.

The door was then suddenly opened and Tohsaka walked in with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Aww~ a bath is always the best." Tohsaka said with a smile but then it disappeared when she saw a naked Scathach hugging a naked Y/n. "W-W-W-What are you doing?!?!" she asked shocked.

"He looked adorable so I thought about hugging him. It's so addictive." Scathach said with a shrug.

"That's not what I meant!! Why are you two naked!?!?" Tohsaka asked covering her eyes.

"It's a bathroom. Aren't you supposed to be naked?" Scathach asked her.

"Yasaka-Sama said it's normal for people to bath together in Japan. It's called skinship? She also said it brings people together and helps their relationship. Would you like to join our skinship?" Y/n asked with an innocent smile.

'Eh? What is wrong with this fool?' Tohsaka thought with a sweatdrop.

"Come one. Just try it. Or are you a chicken?" Scathach asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, do I look like Riser Phenex? Move over." Rin said and stood next to Y/n.

She wondered what to do but then she got the idea to scratch behind his fox ears. Y/n closed his eyes and he began to tap his foot while making cute noises.

'Oh God. Kawaii~.' Rin thought and wiped the drool off her mouth.

**********************

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, Shinji laid with his back against the wall with a crazy look.

"Those damn bitches! I won't forgive them. I'll kill them." he kept muttering over and over again.

He then took out a vial that had a black liquid in it.

"That damn Kirtz bastard said this thing will give me power. He better be damn right." Shinji said and drank the liquid.

He then began to spasm uncontrollably and after a few minutes, he finally stopped. His slowly began to turn white and his eyes turned red. A crazy smile then made its way onto his face.

"I'm coming for you~" he said with a dark smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I guess... This is goodbye." Y/n said with a sad smile as they stood outside of the Tohsaka residence.

"I've a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon." Rin said cryptically.

"But how will you get to Kyoto?" Sakura asked curiously and they all looked at him.

"Like this." Y/n said and he activated his eternal mangekyo Sharingan.

"Wait a minute! Red glowing eyes, nine tails and could seemingly see the future! You're that tailed beast everyone has been talking about." Jalter said shocked and Y/n chuckled.

"Uhh. Surprise?" He said with a small chuckle.

"It's no wonder why I lost." Scathach said amazed.

"Who'd have thought." Artoria said with her hand on her chin.

"See you around, Rin. Sakura." Y/n said with a smile.

Y/n's right eye began to glow and a vortex appeared from it. It then began to suck up Y/n and the heroes. When they opened their eyes, the heroes found themselves in a strange dimension.

"Where are we?" Mashu asked.

"You can call this my dimension." Y/n said with a smile and their jaws dropped.

"You have your own dimension!?" Jeanne asked shocked.

"I got it with my abilities when Amaterasu-sama gave me a miracle and her blessing. But this is not the place we wanna be. Kamui." Y/n said and the vortex appeared from his eyes.

The heroes then found themselves in front of a large shrine.

"Halt!" said a guard that had a birds head and pointed his spear at the heroes.

"It's OK. They're with me." Y/n holding his hands up and the guard's eyes widened.

"Y/n-San! You're back from your mission so quick?! As expected from the Tailed beast and protector of the Yokai!" the guard said and Y/n chuckled nervously.

The began to walk through the courtyard and all the Yokai greeted Y/n.

"Is it always like this wherever you go?" Artoria asked.

"You have no idea." Y/n said with a sweatdrop.

Once the reached a big building, Y/n opened the door with a smile his face.

"I'm home!" he shouted.

After a few seconds of silence, they heard fast-paced footsteps heading in their direction.

"Oniiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!" Shouted a cheery voice and a body slammed into Y/n, making him stumble a bit. "Welcome home, Onii-chan!" said a girl that had fox ears and nine tails.

"Yeah. I'm home, Kunou." Y/n said with a smile and hugged the petite girl.

"Oh? Welcome home Y/n-San." Amagi said with a smile and then coughed into her sleeve.

"Mou. Amagi, you should be resting." Y/n said worried walking up to her with Kunou in his arms.

"I promise I'll go back to bed, but I just wanted to greet you." she said a bit sadly and her fox ears dropped.

She then yelped in surprise when Y/n poked her forehead.

"Mou, don't make that face. It's for your own good." Y/n said she smiled.

"Ara? We have guests." Amagi said looking over his shoulders.

"Yeah. They are heroes that decided to follow me." Y/n told her and she nodded her head.

"Very well then. Right this way." Amagi said with a bow and led them to a room where they could rest.

"So, Kunou. Where's Yasaka-Sama?" Y/n asked.

"She's this way, Onii-chan." Kunou said jumping out of his arms and she began to drag him by his hand through the shrine.

They found Yasaka sitting by a Sakura tree sipping tea. When she saw Y/n, she couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome home, N/n." Yasaka said with a smile and he blushed at his nickname.

"Yeah. I'm home, Yasaka." Y/n said with a smile and sat on his knees in front of her.

"And, how did your mission go in Fuyuki?" She asked him.

"I found a few heroes who strayed from the Khaos brigade. After a tournament sought of thing, they decided to follow me." Y/n explained.

"I see. Maybe they could shed some light on what the Khaos Brigade's goal is." she said with a serious face. "Enough of work. Come, join me." She said and pat the spot next to her.

Y/n sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Yasaka closes her eyes and gave a sigh of happiness. Kunou blushed a little and she decided to sit on his lap.

"Kunou? What are you doing?" Y/n asked her and she blushed.

"Onii-chan's lap looked comfortable, so I decided to sit on it." Kunou said with a red face and Yasaka giggled.

Y/n sighed in happiness and his tails wrapped around them.

"Shouldn't we go talk to the heroes?" Y/n asked.

"Hmm~. Five more minutes." Yasaka said and hugged his arm.

After half an hour of cuddling with Y/n, Yasaka went to meet the heroes along with him.

"I see. So Ophis is leading the Khaos Brigade. What is that Dragon Loli up to?" Yasaka asked out loud.

"We don't know really. She keeps going on and on about her silence, whatever that means." Jalter said with a shrug.

"In any case, I will have Kaga and Akagi set up your rooms." Yasaka said and clapped her hands twice.

They then heard footsteps running to their directions and the door was suddenly opened.

"Where is he!?" The two girls asked frantically.

When the two girls saw Y/n, the flew into him and he fell onto his back.

"Y/n!!" the two girls said happily.

"Hey, Akagi. Kaga." Y/n said with a smile.

"Why didn't you come say hello? Was Yasaka-Sama hogging you all to yourself?" Akagi asked looking at Yasaka.

"Ara. I don't know what you talking about?" she said with an innocent smile.

"Just how many women does he have in his harem?" Jalter asked with a sweatdrop and watched Y/n get smothered in Akagi and Kaga's boobs.

*************

It was now nighttime and everyone went to sleep, except Y/n. He walked out into the courtyard of the Shrine.

"Time for a little experimentation." he said and his EMS activated.

Y/n used Kamui and transported himself to his dimension. Y/n looked around his dimension and saw a few training dummies.

"Ah. There they are. Now then." he said and held his hand to his side.

A ball of wind started to form in his hand. It then began to shape itself into a shuriken. It then began to hum and vibrate with power. When Y/n held it his hand over his head, the shuriken shaped wind began to expand.

"Rasenshuriken!" Y/n shouted and flung the shuriken towards one of the dummies.

When the shuriken hit the dummy, it made a big explosion that kept expanding outwards until it exploded, leaving nothing but dust.

"It's strong but... What if I add a tailed beast bomb with it. It would definitely disintegrate anything in its path." Y/n said with a grin and another Rasenshuriken formed in his right hand.

Y/n then began to charge up a mini tailed beast bomb but it ended up imploding and then vanished. Y/n frowned and the Rasenshuriken disappeared.

"I guess I need two hands to control it properly. I just need to keep at it then." he said to himself.

After an hour of trying to use a tailed beast bomb with the Rasenshuriken, Y/n gave up for the night. He used Kamui and left his dimension. Y/n sighed and stared at the moon. He was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him and felt a pair of boobs on his back.

"Training hard, I see." Said a woman and she nibbled on his fox ear, making him moan.

Y/n turned his head and saw the woman.

"Raikou!? You're here?" Y/n asked surprised.

"Ah ah. Try again." she said with a seductive smile and he turned red.

"Ma-Mama." Y/n said flustered and she began to giggle in joy.

"Good boy." she said pulling his head into her big boobs.

"Welcome home." Y/n said with a muffled voice and she giggled.

"That tickles. And, I'm home." she said and kissed his forehead.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Raikou said and took his hand.

*******************

"So tomorrow, we might have a possible alliance with the Fallen angels." Amaterasu said and everyone looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yasaka asked her.

"That Fallen Angel Azazel might be shrewd, but peace is in his best interest. Y/n. You and the heroes will be our escort tomorrow." She said and they nodded their heads.

"Let's just hope all goes well. We could really use an alliance, especially with one of the major factions." Raikou said with a sigh. "Now. On to my previous mission. I've heard rumors of this Kuroka." She said and Y/n had a hopeful look.

"What did you find out?" He asked frantically and she gained a grim look.

"I'm afraid she had joined the Khaos brigade." Raikou said and his ears dropped.

"What? That can't be! Right? Why would she join the organization that killed her people?!" Y/n asked shocked.

"I don't know, Y/n. Maybe they offered her a place to stay or she willingly joined." Raikou said with a dark look.

"Then what about Shirone-chan? If Kuroka-neechan joined the Khaos Brigade, then where is she?" Y/n asked.

"That's the bad part. She was taking in by Sirzechs Lucifer to be part of her family. After the rumors spread of Kuroka killing her master, the devils went out of their way to hunt down the remaining Nekoshou. She's now in the peerage of someone you might know." She said and Y/n looked at her curiously. "Rias Gremory. The younger sister of the Devil King Lucifer." Raikou continued and Y/n's eyes widened.

"So...she's safe. Thank goodness." Y/n said relieved.

"Now then. Everyone should get some rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a long stressful day." Amaterasu said rubbing her forehead. "Y/n, stay behind for a minute." She said and he nodded his head.

Once everyone was gone Amaterasu walked up to him and sat on her knees in front of him.

"Tell me. Have you been feeling different?" She asked him and he looked at her confused.

"Different?" He asked her.

"Feeling certain impulses. Difficulty to breath around women?" She asked him.

"No. I feel the same as always." Y/n said with a smile.

"I see...When you feel those impulses. Summon me and I'll take care of it~." She said trailing a finger on his chest and Y/n smiled innocently.

"Hai." Y/n said with a smile.

Unknown to them, outside of the room, four people listened in on their conversation and they all couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, I'm definitely going second." Raikou said with a devious smirk.

"Hmph. Get in line." Yasaka said with her hands on her hips.

********************

The next day, Amaterasu, Yasaka, Raikou, Y/n, the heroes and a five elders of Kyoto made their way to the Grigori conference hall that was located in the Underworld.

"You nervous, Y/n?" Jeanne asked him.

"Yeah. This is a big meeting...and the Underworld brings back a lot of bad memories." Y/n said with a dark look but then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked and saw Yasaka giving him a smile.

"Don't worry. We're here for you." She said and he smiled.

"Yeah. Thank you." Y/n said with a blush.

A Fallen Angel Guard then opened the door to the conference hall.

"The members of the Shinto Faction are here." The guard announced.

When they entered the hall, they saw eight people. Seven of them were sitting at a big round table and one of them stood by the wall with his arms crossed. Amaterasu, Raikou, Yasaka and the elders took a seat at the table while Y/n and the heroes stood behind them.

"Alright." Said a man with black hair and golden bangs. "I guess we should introduce ourselves before we go further. not knowing people's names when you're going to be talking at length with them is kinda rude, isn't it?" he said with a smile.

"I'm Amaterasu, the leader and Goddess of the Sun of the Shinto faction." She said.

"I'm Yasaka, leader of the Youkai of Kyoto." She said and bowed her head.

"This Minamoto no Raikou, my vanguard." Amaterasu said and she bowed.

"Y/n Uchiha. The Tailed Beast Guardian." Y/n said and the bow standing next to the wall looked at Y/n with a smirk.

"Scathach. The descendant of the Queen of Shadows, Scathach." She said standing up straight.

"Mashu Kyrielight. The descendant of Galahad." She said.

"Artoria Pendragon, descendant of Arthur Pendragon."

"Jeanne De Arc, the descendant of Joan De Arc."

"Jalter De Arc, also Joan De Arc."

"Alright then. I'm Azazel, Governor-General of the Grigori." He said with a smile.

"Shemhazai, Vice Governor-General."

"Baraquiel, Cadre."

"Armaros, Cadre." said a man with a muscular figure, he also had black hair and violet eyes with a wildish beard.

"Sahariel, Cadre." Said a man wearing thick glasses and a white lab coat.

"Tamiel, Cadre." Said a blonde-haired man, he wore a robe with many ornaments and wearing a circlet.

"Kokabiel, Cadre." Said a man that looked like Link and he had too much in his life.

"Penume, Cadre." Said a voluptuous woman with long purple hair and large breasts that rivalled Yasaka's

"Vali, the White Dragon Emperor, the Vanishing Dragon." He said and looked at Y/n with a smirk.

"So that's the Tailed Beast Guardian. I heard you're ferocious on the battlefield," Azazel said and Vali grinned.

"Only if I need to be." Y/n said bluntly and Azazel looked at the heroes.

"I'm curious. How do you have a handful of heroes with you, and powerful ones at that?" Azazel asked.

"Y/n defeated proved his worth to us and we decided to leave the Khaos Brigade to be in his service." Artoria said and Y/n chuckled while scratching his cheek.

"Anything else you want to ask, Azazel?" Amaterasu asked.

"Alright then. Now that that's over, we can finally get on with this alliance agreement." Azazel said with a smile.

Two hours later, most of the terms of the alliance between th Grigori and the Shinto Faction had been agreed on. They had agreed to mutually support each other, in case either went to war with another faction. Members of the Grigori and the Shinto Faction had full permission to travel between the Fallen Angel's territory and the Shinto Faction's territory without the the threat of being persecuted for it. The military forces of both factions had been agreed to be combined.

"Alright, are there anymore suggestions? We'll be happy to discuss them." Azazel said.

"I have one." Y/n said speaking up. "What about the Nekoshou? The Nekoshou are beginning to go extinct, since the beginning of the purge. We know that the Nekomata that killed her master was innocent." he explained.

"Hardly surprising. The excuse that that one went mad with her power was a real crappy excuse. A Nekoshou can only go crazy if they're weak, since this girl was a Devil, I highly doubt that." Azazel said angrily.

"The one who ordered their extinction was a Devil that had a lot of influence in the Devil world. His name is Rizevim Lucifer." Y/n said with a cold voice and Vali grit his teeth in anger at that name. "We have to do something." he continued.

"That does sound like an idea. How about this, all the Nekoshou tribes and villages we can find are to be protected by a combination of Grigori and Shinto personal?" Azazel suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. And, as I know for a fact that the Devils are still looking for more Nekoshou to kill, or worse, forced into slavery. So, all Devils who come near the Nekoshou with intent to harm-" Shemhazai said and Y/n cut him off.

"Will be killed on the spot. If they come with intent to harm, then they'd better be prepared to be killed." Y/n said coldly.

"My thoughts exactly. Azazel?" Amaterasu asked.

"I'd prefer to avoid killing the Devils. We don't want a second war on our hands." Azazel said a bit nervously.

"What about this, all Devils who come near the Nekoshou tribes with intent to harm must be met with force, and only lethal force if necessary." Mashu said and everyone looked at her impressed.

"Alright then. It sounds fair. Add that to the treaty. Are we all in agreement?" Azazel asked and they all nodded their heads. "Very well then!" He said with a grin.

'Tch! All of you are idiots.' Kokabiel thought with a frown but then gained a smirk.

After the peace treaty was signed, everyone was getting ready to back to their duties. But Y/n wanted to talk to Azazel.

"Excuse me, Azazel-sama." Y/n said softly.

"Agh, Kid. Don't make me feel old. Azazel is just fine." Azazel said with a chuckle.

"They say that the Grigori has the best spies in all of the three factions. I was wondering if you could find someone for me." Y/n asked politely.

"Hmm. Who do ya need to find?" He asked him.

"He name is Shirone. She's a Nekomata with white hair. She's in the Peerage of Rias Gremory." Y/n explained.

"Oh? What a coincidence." Azazel said softly with his hand on his chin. "Tell you what kid. How about, I scratch your back and you scratch mine, hey?" Azazel said with a grin and Y/n looked confused.

***********************

It was night time and Y/n was laying his futon. But something was wrong. Y/n was sweating a lot and his face was flushed.

"Damn it. What's wrong with my body?" Y/n asked himself breathing heavily and his heart began to beat faster. 

Y/n's tails began to swish around crazily as his senses were further enhanced.

'Is this what Amaterasu-sama meant? How do I call her?' Y/n thought while groaning.

There was then a bright light and when it disappeared, Amaterasu stood in front of Y/n.

"Ara? It seems your heat cycle has began." She said with a voice that entranced him and Y/n felt like he could pounce on her at any minute.

"Amaterasu-sama...I feel all weird." He said breathing heavily and gripped his chest.

"Sssh~. It's alright now. Leave everything to me." She said with a smile and she pushed him down.

Amaterasu stood up and she took off her kimono, revealing her beautiful body and her big boobs. She then crawled over Y/n whose eyes began to flash different colours.

"Amate-" Y/n stared but he was then cut off when she gave him a deep kiss.

She separated from him and they both blushed.

"Was that your first kiss?" She asked him and he nodded his head. "I guess we took each others first then." She said with a giggle. "Let's get these off." Amaterasu said and took off his clothes 

When she saw his large member, she couldn't help but turn red. Even though she was a Goddess, this was her first time spending a night with a man. She trailed her hand up his member and Y/n gave out a short moan. She clasped it gently with her smooth hands and began to stroke his member. Her movements were precise and slow for a woman with no experience.

"Does it feel good, N/n?" Amaterasu asked him with a blush.

"Y-Yeah. It feels so good." Y/n said with a moan and she began to stroke faster. "Amaterasu-sama! S-Something is coming!" he said with a strained voice.

"Let it all out, N/n." She said stroking faster and faster.

Y/n thrust his up and he let loose all over the Goddess' hands and face.

"So this is what they call, semen?" Amaterasu asked herself and licked the cum of her hands. "It's...yummy." She said and began to lick all Y/n's cum of her.

Amaterasu then sat over Y/n's face and she used her fingers to open up her slit.

"N-N/n. Lick me, please." She said and Y/n blushed when he saw liquid running down her thigh.

Y/n grabbed her thighs, making her breath hitch, and leaned forward and gave her a pussy a long lick. Amaterasu gave out a soft moan and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm~. Just like that." She said with a moan.

Y/n found her juices very tasty and he continued to lick, taking Amaterasu's loud moans as encouragement to continue. By instinct, Amaterasu wrapped her legs around Y/n's head, keeping his face locked in with her pussy. Y/n going as he had nowhere else to lick.

"Ohh~ N/n, something's coming~!" She said with a moan and Y/n began to lick faster.

She then gave out a loud moan when she felt Y/n's tongue plunge her insides and she climaxed, letting out her womanly juices all over Y/n's face. Y/n eagerly lapped up her juices, getting every drop.

"Y-You drank...my fluids?" Amaterasu asked with flushed face.

Y/n swallowed and looked at her with a blush on his face.

"Y-Yeah. You drank mine...and it tasted nice." He said with a blush and she turned red.

Amaterasu unlocked her legs from his head and laid next to him with her legs open. Y/n then got on top of her.

"J-Just...please be gentle. This is my first time." She said with a blush and opened up her pussy lips with her fingers.

Y/n nodded his head and lined up his member with her pussy. Y/n looked at her and she nodded her head. Y/n pushed his tip in and she tensed up slightly. He continued to push himself into Amaterasu and she hissed in pain when she felt him break through her hymen and blood trickled down her thigh. The distract her from the pain, Y/n's tails wrapped around hers and he began to kiss while massaging her chest.

After a minute or so, Amaterasu's face changed from one of pain, to one of pure pleasure. Y/n took that as his cue to start slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy. Amaterasu gave loud moans in her kiss with Y/n. Fuelled by his heat, Y/n drew his hips back and rammed forward to spear into Amaterasu as she cried out in delight.

Their bodies slapped together and they both moaned into their kiss as Y/n felt her walls tighten around his member, and Amaterasu feeling his member pulse inside her. Y/n's thrusts became harder and faster, and she separated from the kiss to give out loud moans. For the first time in her long life, she was in euphoria and never felt this much pleasure before.

Y/n surprised her when he took one nipple in his mouth and used his hand to play with the other. The Shinto Goddess let out a high moan of pleasure and climaxed on his pelvis as he continued sucking. Y/n then felt his end coming and he shot his load into the Goddess while still thrusting. After releasing rope after rope of his cum into the Goddess, Y/n stopped thrusting and plopped down onto her chest.

"That...was amazing." Amaterasu said hugging his head into her boobs.

"D-Did it feel good, Amaterasu-sama?" Y/n asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I've felt anything so good before." She said with a smile but then moaned softly when she felt his member grow inside her. "J-Jeez. Is there no satisfying you?" Amaterasu asked him with a blush.

"I-I'm sorry. It just doesn't want to go down." Y/n said flustered and she cupped his cheeks.

"I-It's fine. W-We can do it again, if you want?" She said and the both blushed.

After a few hours of having sex like rabbits, the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms with Y/n's member still inside Amaterasu.

**********************

Morning arrived and everyone sat at the table eating breakfast. But everyone had red faces. Y/n sat next Amaterasu, who decided to have breakfast with him, had their tails wrapped around each other. Raikou had a pouty face, Yasaka had a devious smirk while everyone else was blushing.

"So~, Amaterasu-sama. How was last night?" Yasaka asked with a smirk and Y/n spat out saliva.

"I-It was very fine." Amaterasu said with a blush.

"Oh, we know. We heard you two going at all night long." She said with a smirk.

"S-Should we really talk about this kind of thing at the table?" Y/n asked with a red face.

"Onii-chan Ecchi." Kunou said with a blush and he anime fell.

"Ara. Kunou, you will be going through heat as well very soon." Yasaka said and looked at Y/n with lust. "And so will I~" She said seductively.

After an awkward breakfast, everyone was finished eating. 

"Oh, Y/n." Yasaka started. "We have a mission for you." She said and he looked confused.

"Already?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"There's been reports from the two Devil Heiresses that there are lots of strays and fallen angels hiding there. Those fallen are Azazel's lackeys. His received reports of them killing Sacred Gear users, which was not the mission he assigned them. So, as we are in an alliance, I thought we should show the Fallen how Youkai do things." She said with a serious face and he nodded.

"Hai. When do I leave?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow afternoon. You will also be a transfer student at the Academy. And also, Shirone will be there." She explained and his eyes widened.

"Then that means...Rias will be there." Y/n said with a dark look but then felt a warm hand in his.

"Don't worry." Amaterasu said with a smile and squeezed his hand. "Now then. I have to be off." She said and pecked his lips with a blush. "G-Goodbye for now. N/n" She said and disappeared in a black flame.

"Y-Yeah." Y/n said with a blush.

When he turned to the others, he saw they were all pouting, including the heroes.

"Onii-chan Ecchi." Kunou said with a pout and he anime fell,

"NANDEDAYO?!?!" Y/n said with anime tears.

****************************

"Remember your mission." Y/n said with a serious face as they stood in the courtyard.

"Protect our new family." The heroes said in synch.

"Good. I'll see you all later." Y/n said with a smile and vanished by using Kamui.

After a few seconds later, Y/n appeared in front of a big sign.

"Welcome to Kuoh, huh?" Y/n said to himself and began to walk the streets of Kuoh. "Now, where's the academy?" He asked himself.

Down the street, he saw a girl with long black hair and she was also wearing glasses. Y/n's eyes widened when he saw the young woman.

"No...that can't be!" Y/n said and ran towards the woman.

The woman walked down an empty alleyway and when Y/n entered, he saw there was no one.

"It's just an illumination...nothing more..." He said and began to walk away.

Meanwhile, said woman appeared in a room that had two people in it. One was a bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a slight brown right eye. She also had big breasts and blue-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

The other was also a bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

"Geez! What took you so long, Tsubaki and I have been waiting for nearly ten minutes." The woman said frustrated.

"Sorry, Sona. I saw a cat running down the road and I had to follow it. Teehee." The girl with long hair said with a toothy grin.

"You never change, do you...Sara." Sona said with sigh and she rubbed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

It was evening by the time Y/n found the Academy. He looked around and saw all the students leaving the Academy. Some glanced at him with blushes on their faces.

"Don't you think he looks kind of cute." Said a girl with brown hair.

"Yeah. He really does look cute." Said a girl with pink hair.

"And he's very big~" Said a girl with brown hair adjusting her glasses.

"Jeez! Aika, you just saw him." Said the pink-haired girl annoyed.

"Oh please, Katase. It was as if you weren't staring at him." Aika said with a smirk and Katase blushed. "Isn't that right, Murayama?" She asked.

"Can we just get home now?" Murayama said and they continued walking.

Y/n sniffed the air and then sweatdropped.

"This place smells like hormones. And...Fallen angel?" Y/n said confused and he looked around.

On the bridge, he saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with an average face talking a girl with long black hair and violet eyes, she also had a big chest but was wearing a uniform of an unknown school. Y/n couldn't help but smirk when he saw her.

'Found you. I've checked all the places around this town and I haven't seen that uniform anywhere.' Y/n thought and he began to listen in on their conversation.

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" She asked him.

"Yeah. That's me." Issei said with a blush and stared at her chest.

"Great! I'm Amano Yuuma. And...I was wondering if you would like to by my boyfriend?" She said with a bow and her boobs bounced.

Issei gained a perverted smile. He then shook his head and wiped away his drool.

"U-Uhh...Sure." Issei said with a blush and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Great!" She said excitedly.

They then exchanged contacts and then parted ways. Y/n turned into a shadow and began to follow Yuuma. They arrived at a run-down church. 

"Well? How did it go, Raynare?" Asked a girl with blonde hair wearing a maid uniform.

Yuuma then began to change her appearance and she looked older wearing a very revealing outfit.

"That fool didn't suspect anything because he to busy eyeing me. He definitely has a Sacred gear. I can't wait to kill him." Raynare said disgusted.

"You should more careful. The Heiresses has been hunting down the fallen and the strays that came here. We're lucky they didn't find us yet." Said a woman in a maroon top that showed off her cleavage.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Kalawarner." Said the Loli.

"Milltet, this isn't a joke. We've already lost half of our force Kokabiel-sama gave us." Kalawarner said unsure.

"In any case, Dohnaseek. How's our little nun thing coming along." Raynare asked a paedophile looking man.

"She will arrive soon with Freed." Dohnaseek said with a smirk.

'Hmm? I should warn these heirresses about this.' Y/n thought and then his shadow vanished.

Y/n appeared on top of the highest building in Kuoh. Y/n fanned his chakra out over Kuoh.

"Hm. Found 'em. Not really hiding your energy signatures though." Y/n said to himself with a frown.

Meanwhile, at Kuoh academy's old school building, a certain white-haired girl had a tingle up her spine and she began to look around.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" Asked a beautiful raven-haired woman who had a big chest and violet eyes.

"Someone is coming." She said with a serious face.

"Who?" Asked a red-haired woman.

"That would be me." They heard a voice say.

Y/n then appeared in front of them, but he was wearing different clothes. He had an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye. He also wore a black cloak that had patterns of a red cloud.

"Who are you? And who sent you?" Rias asked with a glare and her hand began to glow red.

"Hmm? You can call me...Madara Uchiha." Y/n said with an older voice. **(A/n: I really had too. I just love Madara Uchiha. Bite me.)**

"What is your purpose here?" Akeno asked and her hands began to crackle with lightning.

"I'm here to warn you. A boy named Issei Hyoudou is being targeted by the Fallen Angels." Madara told them.

"Those Fallen are still here?! Damn it! I thought we drove them out." Rias said frustrated and then looked at Madara. "Who sent you?" She asked him.

"Hmm. That is a secret for now. But let's just say, both parties agreed on me being here." Madara said and Rias furrowed her brows. "You should really tell your knight to stand down." He said seriously.

"It's okay, Yuuto. You can come out now." Rias said and a blonde-haired boy jumped into the window.

"Hai. Buchou." Yuuto said and sheathed his sword.

Madara then looked around and when he saw Koneko his eyes widened.

'It really is her. Shirone.' He thought and wanted to say something, but he kept quiet.

"Okay, everyone. Prepare yourselves because we're going Fallen Angel hunting." Rias said seriously and they all nodded their heads. "Where would these Fallen be?" She asked Madara.

"By the rundown church. You'd better be prepared for a fight, there are more than a dozen of them." Madara told them and she nodded her head.

"Then we'll need more help. I'll go and get reinforcements." Rias said and nodded at Akeno.

"Right away." Akeno said seriously and bowed.

She left via magic circle.

"I'll meet you at the church." Madara said and used Kamui.

Rias looked at Koneko who staring at where Madara was.

"What's wrong, Koneko-chan?" She asked her.

"There's something about him that felt...familiar." Koneko said and Rias looked at her curiously.

Madara appeared in one of the trees outside of the church.

"Oh? They expecting us? Hmm. Did they feel they devils power from earlier? It doesn't matter now." Madara said and his eye began to glow red.

After a few seconds of waiting, two magic circles appeared. One was red and was blue.

Madara's eyes widened when he saw someone he wouldn't expect.

'Why didn't they tell me...that the other Heiress...was Sitri.' Madara thought shocked and then saw the girl he saw earlier in the day. 'No...I thought....I thought I killed her.' He thought and tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Y/n jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the two groups.

"Oof. That's kinda creepy." Said a boy with ash blonde hair.

"Saji. Be nice." Tsubaki said sternly and he gulped.

"So. Is this the mystery man?" Sona asked adjusting her glasses.

Madara ignored everything around him and focused on the woman. Sara got a little nervous when Madara was looking and walking towards her. When he was in front of her, he pulled into a big hug and held her tightly. Sara turned red and was very confused.

"Eh? Eh? Uhh...Uhm." Sara began to stammer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sara." Y/n said with tears running down his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Do I know you?" She asked him.

Y/n stood back and removed his mask.

"It's me. Y/n." Y/n said and Sona's eyes widened.

"Y/n?!" She asked and stood in front of Sara. "What are YOU doing here?! I thought Onee-sama killed you!" Sona said shocked and everyone looked at Y/n.

"Sona...Who's Y/n?" Sara asked her and Y/n's eyes widened with shock.

"Y-You don't remember me?" Y/n asked shocked.

"I-I never met you before in my entire life." Sara said confused and one tear escaped her eye. "Huh?" She said and touched her eyes.

"We're not here make friends. We have a job to do." Sona said seriously and Y/n's eyes went blank.

"Yeah. That's right. We have a job to to do." Y/n said in cold voice that made them shiver. "I'll take the ones inside the church. Take care of any strays." he said and put his mask back on.

Rias and the others couldn't argue with him because something told them it wouldn't end well. Madara kicked down the church doors and saw the four fallen angels from before.

"Well well. Look what we have here." Dohnaseek said with a smirk. "Isn't it to early for halloween?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm in a bad mood so I'll say this once. Give up now." Madara said seriously and they all began to laugh.

"You're a funny guy. Let me show what the Great Milltet can do." She said with a smirk and a lightspear appeared in her hands.

Her wings flapped and she flew towards Madara. When she was a few inches from him, his eye glowed.

"Foolish. Charging in without knowing the abilities of your enemy." Madara said and her eyes widened when he side stepped her. 

He grabbed hand that had the spear in it and grabbed her neck. The other three fallen Angels were surprised. Y/n looked at Milltet in the eyes.

"Tsukiyomi." Y/n said and his EMS began to spin.

After a few seconds, Milltet stopped struggling and her eyes went blank.

"N-No way. Just with a stare?" Kalawarner asked shocked.

Madara used Kamui on Milltet and she disappeared into his eye.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to Milltet?! Where is she?!" Dohnaseek asked with a glare and he summon a lightspear.

"Don't worry. The same thing will happen to all of you." Madara said coldly.

"I won't go down without a fight!!" He shouted and charged towards Madara.

When he was close, Dohnaseek slashed towards Y/n but he just went through him.

"Eh?" Dohnaseek said confused.

"I suppose some of you Fallen are all the same." Madara said and did the same thing he did to Milltet. "Now...Who's is next?" he asked them.

Raynare began to shake uncontrollably. She then pushed Kalawarner towards Madara and ran down a sat of stairs that was by the alter.

"Well? Do you give up?" Madara asked and she looked down. "Good girl." He used and used Kamui on her. "Now, one more is left." Madara said and walked down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw he was in a large underground area that had another set of stairs at the end of the room. He saw Raynare at the stairs, but standing in his way was a lot of rogue priests and Fallen Angels.

"Get 'em boys!" She shouted and flew away.

All the rogue priests and Fallen then charged towards Y/n.

'This accursed world came back to bite me. I killed her. Now that she's alive, it's only right that she forgets me...No. This time, I will make peace with my past. This time! I will protect her!!' Madara thought determinedly and heaven's feel appeared in his hand.

After a few minutes of hearing blood curdling screams and metal through flesh, all was quiet.

"That dude really is a monster." Saji said nervously and then looked at Sona. "Did you know him?" He asked her and she looked at him solemnly.

"Now is not the best time to discuss this. We not be on the lookout for that one's reinforcements." Sona said looking at the tied up Raynare.

Madara walked out the doors of the Church covered in blood. Saji covered his mouth and held back his throw up. The girls all looked at Madara with a shocked expression.

"He really has changed from back then." Rias said with a sad look and Akeno looked at her curiously.

"Well well. Look what we have here." Madara said with a smirk and looked at the glaring Raynare.

"Fuck you!" She said angrily and he smacked her across the face.

"Tsk tsk, Raynare. It's time for you to go to sleep." Madara said and was about use Tsukuyomi but a sword flew through him.

A man with with white hair and crazy grin jumped in the middle of the group.

"Smell you later Suckers!" Raynare said with a smirk and the man threw a flashbang, blinding everyone including Madara.

Once they regained their senses, everyone began to look around frantically.

"Damn it!" Y/n said frustrated and he took off his mask. "Find them!" he ordered and then jumped into the trees.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, ordering us around?!" Saji said angrily.

"Enough, Saji. We need to find them. Who know what they will do now that they're trapped in a corner." Sona said worried.

Sona and Rias sent out their familiars to look for the two.

"Sona. Who is Y/n?" Sara asked her.

"Not now. We ne-" Sona was then cut off.

"No! I need to know, now! How does he know me and I don't know him! You two are hiding something from me! Ever since I ran away that day, you, Rias, and Serafall-neechan has been acting weird around me!" Sara said angrily.

"Sara...I..." Sona then kept quiet.

Sara began to tear up and then ran away.

"Sara, wait!" Sona said holding her hand out. "Argh! Damn it!" She said frustrated and began to rub her head.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Saji asked concerned.

"No...She just...needs some space." Sona said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Y/n was jumping through the trees looking around frantically.

"Damn it! Where are they? I can't even sense their presence or feel their ki. Just where did they go?" Y/n asked himself frustrated.

He then heard a scream nearby and he immediately went in that direction. When he arrived, he was shocked to see Sara, Issei and an unknown girl being held hostage by Raynare and the white-haired male. Y/n glad at the two and they just smirked.

"Y-Yuuma! W-Why are you doing this?!" Issei asked afraid.

Raynare scowled and backhanded him.

"Please! Freed-san, stop this!" Said a blonde-haired girl wearing a nun outfit.

"Shut it Asia-chan and watch." Freed said with a smirk and pointed his gun at Sara and his light sword at Asia.

"Oh Issei, you're such a fool. Did you think I would actually date you? Don't make me laugh." Raynare said disgusted and his eyes widened. "You are just scum on the earth. You think I didn't notice you looking at my boobs with that disgusting face of yours?" She continued and he looked down.

Sona and Rias the came from behind Y/n along with their peerages.

"Ah ah ahaa. Stay right there, Devils. You don't want someone losing their head now, do we?" Freed said with a crazy smile.

"Let go of my sister and let the boy go!" Sona said with a glare.

"You're not in any position to make demands." Raynare said with a smirk and put her foot on Issei's head. "Let go of our comrades and maybe we'll think of letting them go." She continued.

'Damn it! I need to get to Sara...if I can distract them, then maybe...' Y/n thought then held his hands up in defeat. "Alright. You win." He said and used Kamui.

Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Milltet then appeared in front of them but the two still had blank eyes. Raynare smirked as Kalawarner brought the two to her.

"Now let them go." Y/n said with a glare and Raynare smirked.

"Sure." She said and a light spear appeared in her hands.

She then stabbed Issei in his back and they all looked at her shocked. Freed smirked and stabbed Asia in the gut and she coughed out blood.

"It's a shame you all found us. I would've used her Sacred Gear to become the strongest Fallen ever!" Raynare said with an evil smirk and then looked at Sara. "Say bye bye. Devil Scum." She said and raised her hand.

"Sona...I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that...I know you were just trying to protect me." Sara said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Die!" Raynare said and swung her light spear.

'Now!' Y/n thought and tossed a small stone.

It flew in between Raynare and Freed and Y/n seemingly vanished. He then appeared in between Raynare and Freed, his fox features appeared and his tails wrapped around the two and stopped the movements. Before they could say anything, Y/n used Kamui and they were both sucked into his right eye.

"Sara!" Sona shouted while running to her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Sona. Sona." Sara repeated as she hugged her sister tightly.

Koneko looked at Y/n shocked.

"It really is you, Y/n." Koneko said with tears running down her eyes.

"Hey, Shirone." Y/n said with sad smile and she hugged him tightly.

"Kuroka-neechan....She..." Koneko started and Y/n began to pet her head.

"Shh. It's okay, Shirone." Y/n said softly and wrapped his tails around her.

"Who would've thought that Y/n was the Tailed Beast Guardian." Rias said shocked and everyone looked at Y/n with wide eyes.

"Y-You mean that guy is the Demon of the Battlefield?!" Saji asked with a pale face.

"H-Hey, Y/n...I'm sorry. For everything. Thank you for protecting Sara." Sona said with a bow.

"No. I failed you back then, so I'm the one that's sorry. But I promise you this..." Y/n started and looked at the two sisters with a serious face. "This time, I promise to protect you both. And that includes you, Rias." He said with a serious face and Rias and Sona blushed a little.

"Show off." Saji said softly and Tsubaki elbowed him.

********************

It was next day and Y/n was sitting in the Occult Research Club with his tails wrapped around Koneko who had her cat features out. Y/n explained to her the night before the truth about Kuroka and after a few minutes of crying her eyes out, Koneko accepted her Nekomata side.

"Ahh~. Delicious." Y/n said happily and took another sip of the tea Akeno made.

"Why thank you~." Akeno said and sat next to Y/n, making him blush a little. "So what will you now, Y/n?" Akeno asked him.

"Well, my mission is complete and I have to report back to my superiors. But you will see me soon." Y/n said and Rias walked in with Issei and Asia.

"And this is our base of operations. The Occult Research Club is just a front." Rias explained.

"I'm still so confused." Issei said bewildered and Asia put her hands together in prayer.

"Oh Lord *Ouch*" Asia said and gripped her head in pain.

"Sorry Asia, but you can't pray anymore." Rias with a sad smile.

When Issei saw Koneko, he gained a perverted smile. 

"Neko!" Issei said and Koneko punched him in the gut, making him slouch over.

"Perv." She said coldly and everyone chuckled.

"Welp. I better be off." Y/n said and stood up.

"But aren't you gonna say goodbye to Sara?" Rias asked him and he gave her a sad smile.

"I'll let her recover from the shock of last night. I'd hate to ruin their family moment." He said with a sad smile.

"And this family would like to say goodbye." They heard Sona say and they all turned to the door.

Sona walked in with Sara trailing behind her.

"Thank you again for saving Sara." She said with a blush and kissed his cheek.

"Y-Yeah. N-No problem." Y/n said with a blush while rubbing the back of his neck and they all giggled.

"Uhm. I-I remember you now, N/n." Sara said with a blush. "You saved me from that Demon bear back in the underworld...But most stuff after that is a bit fuzzy." She said twiddling her thumbs.

"It's fine. Just take your time." Y/n said with a smile.

"A-And...and..." She began to stammer.

She then blushed when she kissed his cheek.

"S-See you later." She said with a red face and ran out of the room.

"Y-Yeah. L-Later." Y/n said with a blush and they all giggled at his reaction.

Y/n then waved and used Kamui. When he appeared, he saw Freed glaring at him.

"You bastard! Just how long are you planning to keep us here." He said and pointed towards the fallen angels who all had blank eyes.

"I don't plan to keep them here any longer...But you..." Y/n started coldly and activated his EMS.

A big blue glowing Rib Cage then formed around him and one skeleton arm formed. The arm then grabbed Freed and began to squeeze, making him cry out in pain.

"You...won't see the light of day." Y/n said coldly and the skeleton arm crushed Freed and blood flew everywhere. "Amaterasu." He said and his right eye began to bleed.

Freed's corpse was then engulfed in black flame and after a few minutes, not even ashes remained.

**********************

"Hmm. It's complete." Said a man with long black hair and snake eyes.

"Oh? Finally! Rizevim has been wondering when it would be finished." Said another man with a scar across his face.

"Rizevim needs more patients, Kirtz. Experimentation takes time. And it has paid off." The man said looking at the boy in front of him.

"Orochimaru, you really have outdone yourself." Kirtz said with a creepy smile as the boy's eyes began to turn red. "So, what's it's name?" He asked Orochimaru.

"I think I will call him...Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru said and licked his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n used Kamui and appeared in Azazel's office. He looked around and saw Azazel sleeping in his chair with his arms behind his head and a book on his face.

'Uwah. Is this really the Fallen Angel Azazel?' Y/n thought with a sweatdrop and saw different kinds of magazines on the floor.

Curious, Y/n picked up one of the magazines but that proved to be a big mistake. His face turned red when he saw the magazine was full of nude women, in fact, all of the magazines on the floor were of nude women. 

"You like what you see?" He heard Azazel ask.

Y/n jumped in surprise and tore the back in half.

"Oof. And that was one of my favourite." Azazel said and Y/n bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry!" Y/n shouted and Azazel chuckled.

"Meh. It's fine. Anyway, how did the mission go?" Azazel asked him.

Y/n then began to explain everything that happened in Kuoh and Azazel gained a grim look.

"I see. And? Do you have these rogue ones?" Azazel asked him.

Y/n nodded his head and his eyes turned red. Y/n used Kamui and Raynare and her group appeared on the floor with their blank eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Azazel asked him looking at their eyes.

"I put them in an inescapable trance called Tsukuyomi." Y/n explained.

"Oof. I do not want to be your enemy." Azazel said nervously.

Y/n the released the Fallen Angels from his genjutsu.

"Huh? W-What happened?" Raynare asked with a pale face.

She looked up and saw Azazel in front of her with a disappointed face.

"Y/n, we also have bad news. Kokabiel is no longer in Grigori. He hasn't been seen since we sent you on your mission to capture these ones. It's most likely his planning something, so I need you to go back to Kuoh and do a little investigating." Azazel said seriously and Y/n nodded his head.

"I first need to check on a few things and then I'll go." Y/n said and Azazel nodded his head.

Y/n used Kamui and vanished while Azazel looked at his subordinates disappointed.

Y/n appeared on top of the highest building in Fuyuki but he could sense something was off.

'Hmm? Why does this place feel so...menacing?' Y/n thought and looked at the slightly red sky.

Y/n appeared in front of the Tohsaka mansion but was shocked to find it destroyed.

"What the hell?! Rin! Sakura!" Y/n shouted and began to look around the rubble.

After an hour looking, he found no trace of them or the culprit.

"Damn it! Where could they be?!" Y/n said frustrated.

Y/n then felt the hair on his neck stand up and he immediately jumped into the air. A black and red ribbon shot from out the rubble and tried to grab Y/n but it just went through him. Y/n landed on the ground and saw more ribbons shoot out from the ground. He couldn't help but gulp when he felt this ominous presence. 

'What is that?!' Y/n thought with wide eyes as the ribbons took shape.

The shadow's tentacles then lunged at Y/n at immense speeds but it proved fruitless as they just went through him.

'I can't attack that recklessly, who knows what type of damage it will do once it catches me in it's tentacles.' He thought and then shuddered. 

Suddenly, the shadow stopped attacking and Y/n wondered why. It then began to sink into the ground and began to leave.

'Hmm. Mayde that thing might give me a clue as to where Sakura and Rin are.' Y/n thought and followed the shadow.

After a few minutes, the shadow and Y/n arrived at an old rundown castle outside of the city. Once the shadow was near the castle, it suddenly vanished and Y/n was on high alert.

'Ok. This might be a trap.' Y/n thought and began to walk through the castle, literary.

After exploring the castle, Y/n found no clues as to where the girls might be.

"Still nothing. I'm starting to think this is just some dumb game-" Y/n was then cut off when the entire castle was engulfed in a jet black and red energy. The castle then exploded, leaving nothing but a huge dust cloud. 

Y/n walked out of the dust cloud without a scratch on him. He looked at the nearby lake and saw a woman in black armour. She was just standing there...menacingly.

'Wait a minute. That blade looks like Artoria's, but darker and more ominous.' Y/n thought looking at the sword. "Hey! Who are you?" Y/n asked with a glare but the woman didn't answer.

Instead, her sword began to glow and she held it overhead with both hands.

"Excalibur...Morgan!!" She said and slashed her sword down, sending a big wave of jet black and red energy towards Y/n.

"Kamui!" He said and his right eye began to suck in the energy.

"Tch." The woman clicked her tongue and stopped her attack.

"Something like that...won't work on me!" Y/n said seriously and dashed towards the woman with Heaven's fall and holy in his hand.

Y/n jumped into the air and came down fast with both swords. The woman held her sword up and easily blocked it with one hand. Y/n's eyes widened at her shear strength. She pushed Y/n away by swiping her sword, creating a line of jet black and red energy that then turned into a big wave.

"SHIT!!" Y/n was then engulfed in the energy.

Once the energy disappeared, Y/n was nowhere to be seen. The woman then pointed her sword behind her and a hand fazed through her.

"Oh? You're pretty good." Y/n said surprised as the sword fazed through his head.

"Hmph." the woman said and jumped away from him.

'I guess it's not gonna be that easy.' Y/n thought with a groan.

Y/n and the woman got into a stance with Y/n gripping Heaven's fall tightly while the woman held her dark blade with both hands. The stood still for a couple of seconds, looking for any openings and then suddenly, the two disappeared and shockwaves began to appear everywhere.

'How is he able to predict my strikes?' The woman thought annoyed as Y/n appeared everywhere she was and blocked her heavy swings.

'Hmm. She's very good. Her form is good and her swings are better. She's probably been training and fighting for a long time.' Y/n thought and his Sharingan saw every attack coming. 

Y/n gave one heavy slash and the woman blocked it but the strength behind his swing sent her sliding across the dirt. Y/n threw his sword towards the woman and she moved her head slightly. It flew past her but the sword disappeared in Y/n appeared in its place with a glowing blue ball of wind in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Y/n shouted and moved the wind ball towards the woman's back.

She was fast enough to turn around and block the rasengan. The wind ball blew up and the woman was knocked out of her blocking stance.

"You can have this back." Y/n said and his left eye began to glow.

A vortex appeared from his right eye and out of it, sent the woman's previous energy blast. She was engulfed in her own attack and was sent backwards. The woman groggily stood with little to no scratches on her and her visor had a crack on it that began to grow and it shattered.

"What? Artoria?" Y/n asked with wide eyes as he looked at the woman. 'No. That's not her. The Artoria I knew is taller and has a bigger...nevermind. But still, that attack bearly damaged her. Which means she's not going at full power.' He thought with a serious face. "Get serious, or you will regret it." Y/n said with a glare.

"Hmph. Very well." Saber said with a cold voice and was surrounded by a black aura.

"Dragon flame!" Y/n said and he took a deep breath in.

He then blew out and six fireballs shaped like dragons flew towards Saber.

Her sword was then engulfed in black energy and deflected all fire dragons towards the sky where it then dissipated away. She didn't notice the smirk on Y/n face.

"Great fire annihilation!" Y/n said and breathed out a big wall of flame.

"Repetitive are we?" Saber said with a cold voice and just slashed the flame away like it was nothing. "I thought you said get serious." She said with a cold glare.

"I am." Y/n said with a smirk and put both his hands on the ground.

Trees roots shot out from the ground and wrapped around Saber, stopping all her movements. The roots then began to take shape of a tree with Saber's upper body sticking out.

"If I had used heaven concealed on you, I would have destroyed this place and city, so I think I will finish you with this." Y/n said with a serious face and his hand was coated in black lightning. 

He raised his hands towards the cloudy skies and the black lightning shot up into the clouds. A loud roar was then heard as all the lightning formed at one point and began to take shape.

"This attack guides the lightning down from the heavens. All I have to do is merely directed its power right at you. This is what I call Kirin." Y/n said and the lightning took shape of a dragon. "Begone...with the thunderclap." He said and brought his hand down.

The lightning dragon came down at blinding speeds and when it struck the tree, it created a huge explosion that engulfed the entire the area and Y/n just fazed through it. Once the dust had settled, there was a big crater that was slowly being filled with water from the lake.

'Hmm. It seems like she was vaporized into nothing. I should've have held back a bit and probe her mind for info. Oh well.' Y/n thought with a shrug. 'They might be by the cave I where I met the heroes.' He thought and then used Kamui to disappear.

Unknown to him that 4 people were watching him from a distance.

"Tch. You're lucky I saved at the last minute, Saber." Shinji said annoyed while Saber just held her stoic look. "Rider, Berserker. You two are up next. See if you can kill that pest and then get back to searching for Tohsaka and Sakura." He ordered.

Berserker growled while Rider nodded her head and they both turned into shadows that then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Y/n appeared in the cave and began to look around.

'Hmm? It seems like someone was here recently. I can smell them. Rin and Sakura.' Y/n thought sniffing the air.

"Y/n? Is that you?" He heard Sakura say.

"Sakura!" Y/n said relieved and hugged the purple haired girl, making her turn red. "Are you alright? I went to your home but I found it destroyed. Where's Rin?" He asked her and she looked down.

"I don't know what happened. There was this...monster that suddenly came into our home. I saw a bright light and the next thing I knew, Nee-san and I were here." Sakura said rubbing her head. "Nee-san said she'll be back in a hour or so, but she didn't say where she is going." She said concerned.

"Well. For now I guess we wait." Y/n said with a sigh.

After an hour of waiting, there was no sign of Rin and Y/n was starting to worry.

"What's taking her?" Y/n asked worried.

"I...I hope Nee-san is fine." Sakura said gripping her hands. 

Y/n looked at her concerned and held her hands making her blush.

"I'm sure she is. It's Rin after all. She can be very stubborn." Y/n said with a toothy smile and Sakura giggled.

"Yeah. Nee-san is stro-" She was then cut off when Y/n wrapped his arms around her and jumped out of the way of a big blade that was aimed for her.

Y/n landed a few meters away from where they were and he looked behind him see a big man wielding a big blade that was made out of stone. The monster glared at the two with red glowing eyes and he was covered in a black and menacing aura.

"Stay back." Y/n said and Heaven's Fall appeared in his hands.

Y/n and Berserker charged at each other with intent to kill. When they were close, Berserker swung his sword towards Y/n, who tried to block but the strength of the beast sent him flying a across the cavern

"Y/n-san!!" Sakura shouted in concern as Y/n tumbled along the floor.

Y/n dug his sword in the ground to stop himself from sliding.

'Tch! Another one? Just how much strength do these guys have?' Y/n though breathing heavily as his hands felt numb.

Berserker roared and jumped into the air with his blade over his head. He came down fast and swung towards Y/n, but his attack just fazed through him. When Berserker blade hit the ground, it created a big dust cloud that blocked everyone's vision. A rasengan appeared in Y/n's hand and he shoved straight into Berserker's face. The Rasengan shredded up Berserker's face and he was sent flying backwards with no head.

"Is it...over?" Sakura asked looking at the headless berserker.

Berserker then began to glow red and he began to move again.

"Apparently not. I'm pretty sure I blew his head off unless that thing is immortal..." Y/n said with a sigh.

Berserker stood up and his head regenerated at extreme speeds. Berserker roared and he smashed the ground with his sword. He picked up a big boulder and tossed it towards Y/n. Y/n slashed the boulder in a blink of an eye and it exploded into small pieces. Berserker jumped through the small dust cloud and began to swing at Y/n. Y/n's Sharingan glowed as he saw every strike heading his way.

'I need to end this fight fast. The other one is somewhere around here.' Y/n thought looking around and set his sights on Sakura.

Y/n jumped away from Berserker and landed next to Sakura.

"Do you trust me?" Y/n said glancing at her.

"W-What?" She asked confused but then yelped when he picked her up bridal style.

A big red aura began to envelop both Y/n and Sakura. Then a ribcage began to form around them before turning into a skeleton form. Skins and tendons began to form on the skeleton figure. Looking more humanoid now, armour began to appear.

"Susano'o." Y/n said and Berserker roared at him.

Berserker jumped into the air with his sword and came down fast. The Susano'o held its shield up and deflected Berserker's attack. The Sake Jar in the Susano'o's right produced an ethereal blade.

"Totsuka blade!" Y/n said and Susano'o swung the blade, cleaving Berserker in two.

Berserker was split in two and was sucked into the jar.

"Woah." Sakura said in awe and with a blush on her face.

The Susano'o disappeared and Y/n was breathing a bit heavily.

'I'm almost at my limit. I've been using the sharingan the entire day and Susano'o takes a lot out of me.' Y/n thought panting heavy and he put Sakura down.

"Y/n, are you alright?" Sakura asked him concerned.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Y/n said with a small smile.

"Got you." Rider said appearing behind Sakura with her scythe raised and Y/n's eyes widened.

"Sakura!!" Y/n shouted and reached out to her. 'Shit! I'm not gonna make it. Will...Will I lose someone important to me again?! No! Not this time.' He though and pulled Sakura into him while turning around.

Y/n felt excruciating pain on his back and blood splattered over Rider.

"Eh?" Sakura said in disbelief as a drop of Y/n's blood flew on her cheek. "Y...Y/n?" She asked in disbelief and he coughed out blood.

"A-Are you al-alright?" Y/n asked breathing heavily as blood dripped down his chin.

"Y/n!!" Sakura shouted with tears down her cheeks.

"Hmph. Foolish. Sacrificing yourself and for what?" Rider asked with a cold smirk.

"I-I made a promise. I promised I would protect anyone dear to me..." Y/n said struggling to stand up.

"Don't move Y/n!" Sakura said worriedly.

"I won't break that promise ever!" Y/n said determined and Susano'o's ribcage and one arm appeared around him.

Susano'o swung its right arm towards right who was able to block it in time but was sent flying backwards.

"Oh? Even though you're injured you're still able to move." Rider said and licked her scythe that was dripping blood. "Hmm~, delicious." She said licking her lips.

Y/n could feel his vision starting to blur and felt his strength fading. Susano'o then vanished.

'D-Damn...it...I need to p-protect...Sakura...' He struggled to think straight and he fell to a knee.

"Y/n!" Sakura shouted in concern and held his arm over her shoulder.

"S-Sakura. You need to go. I'll distract her." Y/n said struggling to his feet.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" Sakura said determined and a purple ball of energy appeared in her hand.

Sakura pointed her hand forward and shot the blast at Rider. Rider smirked and swat it away like it was nothing. Sakura raised her hand into the air and a bigger ball appeared. It then exploded in smaller ones and they rained down on Rider. Rider danced through the blasts while deflecting some. Once she saw on opening, Rider dashed towards Y/n and Sakura who couldn't react in time when she was in front of them.

"You're mine!" She said and swung her scythe towards them.

"Not so fast." They heard a familiar voice say. 

Spikes shot up from the ground and pierced through Riders body, making her scream out loud in pain.

"D-Damn you! I'll Ki-" Rider was then cut off when a yellow energy beam vaporized her head and her body vanished.

"Be grateful I helped this time." They heard Rin say.

"Hmph. I didn't need your help." They heard Rin say and they were both confused.

Sakura and Y/n turned to see...two Rin's?!? Y/n's vision became blurry and he passed out


End file.
